


God Knows I Tried

by Vienta, 麒麟的箱子 (will1993120)



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/will1993120/pseuds/%E9%BA%92%E9%BA%9F%E7%9A%84%E7%AE%B1%E5%AD%90
Summary: 当然啦，这都是虚构的。所有都是。





	1. Nuno

**Author's Note:**

> *请注意章节前的警告。  
> *理论上来说，本文所提及的药物在遵照医嘱使用的情况下不会成瘾。  
> *但请不要滥用药物。  
> *请遵照医嘱。一切与药物有关的指示以医嘱为准。

“Oh，所以你说的是那个Nuno。”Solal在电话这头咬着笔杆说。  
Mikele来电话时Solal正独自一人坐在书房里为他的新片发愁。他有意让妻子带着孩子去了阿尔卑斯山度假，他好一个人留下静静思考他的新剧本。Solal已经是个成功的纪录片制片人了，照理说没有必要再亲自写剧本。他近来读了太多关于欧洲移民的故事，他知道自己仍然缺乏田野调查和现实采风，但灵感撞进他的脑子里，时不时地骚扰他……他或许可以考虑进军新的行业，比如戏剧写作……Solal又撕下一张纸丢进垃圾桶里，尽管并不是所有的灵感都能展现为成品，但这一次他似乎看见了好兆头。  
Mikele的电话打断了Solal。他不耐烦地接起书房的老式电话。Mikele说起一个叫做Nuno的人，住在距离这里不远的旧街区。“他一直没有回电，不接电话。我很担心他。”Mikele说。Solal想了一会。他认识了太多人，尤其是这五、六年以来。他闭上眼睛时人事在他眼前迅速掠过，终于定格在一个狭窄街道的地下室入口。  
那个入口光怪陆离。浪潮一般的欢呼和激烈的鼓声撞击他的耳膜。Solal看见黑暗里有一双眼睛对外窥探。它看进Solal眼里，瞳孔忽然收紧成为一道竖线，一条巨蟒张开獠牙向他袭来。  
哦，是那个Nuno。Solal睁开眼睛。他想起了Nuno Resende。Solal记得他的样子。他们算不上熟悉，不过短暂相交了一会。  
“如果你坚持的话，我可以去看看。”Solal回答。事实上他已经拿上了挂在门口的外套。Mikele难得请求帮助。Solal想还是要给他面子。即便他不愿意在大冬天出门，也不那么愿意见到Nuno Resende。  
Solal戴上帽子和手套，窗外阴沉沉的，铅灰色的云层压在梧桐树黢黑扭曲的树枝上。

Solal开车拐进一个拥挤的住宅区。如果Mikele给的地址没有错，Nuno就住在一家伊斯兰烤肉店楼上。不是说Solal对穆斯林或者烤串有任何意见，他甚至支持穆斯林作为欧洲新移民在巴黎各个大区的生存权——只要他们能够源源不断地提供美味烤串。但住在烤串店楼上和偶尔叫一个kebab外卖是两回事。Solal捂住鼻子打开门。穆斯林应当在巴黎形成一个固定的封闭社群，说真的。

楼道很窄。Solal踩着木制楼梯咯吱咯吱往上爬。如果在一个体面的街区这一进门会是一个核心家庭的梦幻之家。夫妻带着一个或者两个孩子。但在这个街区，底楼是个穆斯林烤串店，楼道弥漫着大麻味道，二楼的俄罗斯移民夫妻吵得正凶。Solal小心翼翼地绕开卫生间门口的不明水渍，终于到了三楼。

三楼的门装在楼梯口。甚至没有一个合理的平台供他容身。他在一级狭窄的台阶上进退两难，几乎鼻子碰着门板。他敲了敲门，烦躁地。没有应答。Nuno或许不在。或许是因为去了什么别的地方才没有回应Mikele。他太大惊小怪了。Solal想。他和Mikele不是一类人，就像他和Solal不是一类人。他不想在这里逗留。但为了Mikele给的任务，他再用力拍了拍门，  
门开了。  
Solal皱起眉头。这不那么像个夜不闭户的街区。

房间很小，但暖气显然不足。Solal把手收进大衣口袋里，小心翼翼地迈过地上堆放着的食物包装、安全套和内裤。有人仰面躺在床上。Solal走到床边环顾四周，发现头顶有一扇小小的天窗，积雪堆在倾斜的窗棱上，Nuno的脸藏在光影里。他对来人毫无知觉只是沉睡。Solal弯下腰轻轻叫了一声他的名字。  
Nuno?Nuno。  
他睡得很死。没有醒。  
Nuno。 Solal又叫他。伸手拍打他的脸颊。脸上新长的胡渣微微有些扎手，但驯服地贴在Solal的手心，面孔软趴趴歪向一边。  
Solal才觉察有些不对。Nuno嘴唇青白，四肢绵软无力地垂下来任人摆弄。Solal把雷森德从床上拖起来用力摇晃，拍打对方的脸。他大声叫着Nuno的名字，甚至惊动了二楼的俄罗斯人。  
“天哪这是怎么了！”俄罗斯人跌跌撞撞地冲进房间，骨瘦如柴的女人打着鼻环，顶着青紫的眼圈，男人的下颚高高的肿起来。他看着眼前的景象嚎叫起来，房间里充满了Solal听不懂的斯拉夫语。“Nuno、Nuno! Nuno！” Solal叫着，拍打着Nuno的脸颊。“救护车！叫救护车！”女人指使着男人离开房间。  
“这很常见。”女人在Solal面前蹲下来，黑色的眼睛盯着Solal，“我见过很多次，他会睡几天。但他没有叫不醒的时候。”  
“我希望你把他放下来。”女人抓住Solal的手，“这样对他没有好处。”  
但Solal抓住Nuno没有松手。

医护人员把老房子的楼梯踩得隆隆作响。他们掰开Solal胡乱摇晃Nuno身体的臂膀把他推向一边——““你不能这样摇晃他。这很危险。”那个医生说。他茫然无措地看着医护人员把Nuno平放在床上然后转移上了担架。  
“先生。先生？”另一位医护人员站在Solal面前，他俯下身对Solal说，“您还好吗？能站起来吗？”  
Solal转了转头。他忽然感到力不从心。他支撑着墙壁勉强站直，整理了一下自己的头发。  
“您知道患者的情况吗？”“您和患者是什么关系？”“患者还有其他近亲属或者家庭成员吗？”医护人员的问题一个接着一个。Solal跟着他跌跌撞撞地下楼，他吸入了太多大麻和灰尘，他感到缺氧又头痛。他分不清是因为缺氧而头痛还是因为头痛而缺氧。他们走到楼下。伊斯兰烤肉店的生意到了最红火的时段，异域风情的民歌夹杂着烤肉的香味和热气从狭小的空间里喷射出来，像电钻一样从Solal的鼻子和耳朵笔直钻入他的脑子。他看着医护人员将Nuno塞进了后车厢。  
“您要去医院吗？”医护人员一步跨上了车。他们从车里看着他，全都看着他，Nuno躺在中间是已经连上输液仪器和心率仪，他静静躺着，心率仪上一根细细的绿线缓慢起伏着，伊斯兰烤肉的烟雾飘过来钻进车里，Solal重重地咳嗽起来。  
“Whatever.”距离Solal最近的护士拉了他一把，Solal上了车。


	2. Mikele

——嘿！Solal！  
年轻小伙子从吉普车的车厢后座跳下来，一头金发格外亮眼，飞到鬓角的眼线即便在巴黎也算得上离经叛道。Solal愣了愣。他想不起来他们在哪里见过。  
——Mikele。他说。我们去年在台里的圣诞晚会见过。Solal Morhain先生。说真的，我听着您的名字长大。您在以色列做的报道……前无古人。  
——过奖。Solal笑起来。他伸出手揽住Mikele的肩背用力拍了拍。Mikele在巴黎二台的附属电台做音乐栏目的主播。Solal对台里聘请一个口音明显的意大利人做电台主播颇有微词，圣诞晚会的招摇打扮也让Solal与其他同事纷纷侧目。但现在既然要共事了……Solal决定先放下成见。况且，这个男孩听起来也没有那么不讨人喜欢。  
“有时间我很想听听关于以色列的故事。”Mikele笑起来。  
“哦当然。”Solal笑起来，拍了一下Mikele的背脊，“我们可以一起喝酒。等工作结束以后。”

战争临近尾声，巴黎二台从以色列召回了Solal。他在以色列生活了八年，自然有些不舍，但有机会回到故乡，为什么不呢。他熬过了战争最激烈的时刻，再没有那么值得追踪的新闻，况且对于战地记者而言他已经上了年纪。Pascal——巴黎二台的总监拍着Solal的肩膀说，你值得好好休息几年。  
Solal在新闻编辑部待了一段日子，过得自由闲散。他在这段日子里遇见了他现在的女友Karine，后来巴黎二台成立了纪录片编辑部，他重新剪辑了他在以色列时拍摄的素材，很快得了奖。但Solal为之后的片源发起了愁——Solal仅有的经验全在战地，而巴黎自有一套规则。  
“我在想做一个关于边缘人群的纪录片，”Pascal说，“你觉得地下音乐怎么样?”  
“好主意。”Solal说。他本就没有什么主意。  
“当然你没必要着急，我们有的是时间。”Pascal揽着他的肩膀递给他一根雪茄，“我们也应当给你派个顾问，听说所有的纪录片都有顾问。我想Mikele很了解这一行。”

“不不不，完全不是这样的。我并不觉得我对地下音乐有足够的发言权。”Mikele穿过马路轻车熟路地带着Solal穿过蓬皮杜广场，“可能我了解朋克，一点点。但对别的摇滚，电子，民谣，爵士……”  
“也有地下爵士？”  
Mikele耸了耸肩：“看你怎么定义地下了。如果认为是独立音乐人的话……巴黎到处都是自己养活自己的地下乐手。”  
他们转了个弯探进一条幽暗的小巷，Mikele一闪身顺着阶梯走向一间地下室紧闭的门，门框上挂着彩灯，门顶闪烁着小小的霓虹。  
Eden。Solal默念道。一条青色的蛇绕着字母，蛇头吐着信子从“n”的那扇门里钻出来。  
“我想介绍一个人给你,”Mikele等着Solal走近，“他才是巴黎地下的‘甜心’。”Solal对Mikele的称呼抬起了眉毛，Mikele用力拍了拍紧闭的大门。门里隐隐有乐声。  
“是谁？”门开了一条缝，显然连着保险栓，门里的人隐在暗处，看不清面容。仿佛魔法盒子开了一道口子，激烈的鼓点倾斜出来几乎将Solal击倒。  
“古尔赫姆德。”  
门开了。门里的人裸身穿着小马甲，胸口的肌肉膨胀得恰到好处，松松夸夸的迷彩工装裤挂在腰上露出一截人鱼线。他蓬乱的长发垂着，脸颊消瘦，嘴唇薄薄的，凹陷的眼睑上铺了一层金绿色的眼影。他拥抱了Mikele，随后甩了甩长发上下打量了一番Solal。  
“这什么人。”他看着Solal问道。  
“我同事。Solal Morhain。”Mikele给对方递了一支烟。门里的人低下头叼走Mikele递来的烟，Mikele打量了手里的打火机，火光照亮了对方的脸。他的眼睛在火光里闪了一下，眼睫又垂下来。  
“Nuno Resende，我想介绍你认识的人。”Mikele拍了拍对方的肩膀，Nuno抓住门框向前探出身子，宽阔的肩胛暴露在Eden的霓虹灯下 。Solal从没见过Nuno这样的人，他从小在寄宿学校长大，Solal和Nuno审视着对方一时语塞。室内的鼓点快了起来，人群的欢呼声回荡在他背后悠长的走廊里。  
Nuno不耐烦地“啧”了一声，挥手抖了抖烟灰。“体验生活也不费心穿得入流一点。把西装脱了。”他命令道。Mikele立刻使了个颜色，Solal在Mikele的应允下脱掉了西装外套，小心翼翼地折起来塞进背包里。他还是不满意，弹落了手里的烟，一抬手扯掉Solal的领带。他们贴的太近，Nuno的手指划过Solal的喉结；他的手向下划过去又解开三颗衬衫扣子，烟味混着香水味钻进Solal鼻子里。“看什么看，”他冲着Solal扬起下巴，脸几乎贴在Solal脸上。Solal微微向后退了一步。  
Nuno看起来满意了。他裂开嘴角笑起来，仿佛嘲笑Solal的怯懦。他又缩回阴影里，像吓退了敌人缩回安全区的蛇。  
“走了，西装男。”  
Nuno转过身，他的头发拂过Solal的下巴。发梢挠着他的下巴微微有些发痒。

Solal Morhain当晚做了一个梦。梦里他又见到在舞台上扭动身体的Nuno Resende。他的身体在聚光灯的招摇下布满汗水。他的乳头粉嫩、紧实，挺立在胸口。他的长发在背后随着吉他的节奏甩动，黏在光裸的后背上。他叉开双腿跪在舞台上，在人群的欢呼和下流话里解开裤子露出更多的线条和耻毛。他的伸出舌头舔着自己的手指，舌尖分叉成为两瓣。

他从梦里惊醒，身边的枕席一片冰凉。金发的女友摸着沉甸甸隆起的腹部从扶着墙壁从卧室门开挪进来。  
“我想我要去医院了。”  
她看着Solal Morhain，宣布他童年的终结。


	3. Solal

“患者姓名？”  
Solal站在医院的白炽灯下皱起眉头。  
“患者姓名？”医生的手放在他肩膀上。  
“Nuno Resende。”Solal回过神来，麻木地说道。  
“您是他的朋友？亲属？还是……”  
“朋友。”但Solal知道他们算不上，“也算不上吧。”他承认道。  
医生对Solal的反应不置可否：“他一次性服用了过量安非他酮。我们给他洗了胃。他很有可能过去有滥用药物的病史，佐匹克隆、阿普唑仑、维柯丁、卡马西平……如果我是他的医生我不会给他一次性开这么多处方……要我说他的身体一塌糊涂。但如果不是因为这个，他已经在停尸房了。他还算幸运，药物耐受性强，发现得也早。再晚几个小时……”他摇了摇头。医生扯下单据抬头看着Solal问道：“医药费你付吗？”  
“他没有医疗保险吗？”  
“呃……”医生低头再一次查看了电脑，“他没有。”  
Solal皱起眉头，想起来Nuno似乎是个外国人……葡萄牙还是意大利？  
Solal看着账单摆了摆手。小钱。他心想。一手掏出信用卡一手把收据收入口袋，想着还能向电视台报销。  
“他可以出院了。接下来的一段日子里他的肠胃会非常脆弱。我们建议他不要食用过于刺激的食物。如果有条件的话我们推荐他参加社区的药物戒断互助小组，也就是PA。如果你需要推荐，这是PA的地址和介绍信息。”医生公式化地提醒道，递给Solal一本小册子。Solal木然地点点头，心想得和Mikele通个电话。

——Hey! Solal.  
Solal转过头。Nuno裹着来时的睡衣轻飘飘靠在他身边的咨询台上。“你真是一点都没变。”他上下打量着Solal，“多久了？嗯？三年？五年？”  
“五年。我想。”  
“五年。”Nuno重复道，他自顾自点了点头，长发遮住侧脸低垂着眼睑，“五年了。Solal Morhain. 你一点都没变。”他又笑起来，露出一口整齐的牙齿。  
Solal默默地把手机放回口袋里。  
“你感觉好些了吗？”Solal问道。  
“哦，是的。我感觉好极了。”他笑起来。大冬天里裸着一双脚塞在医院简陋的拖鞋里，“这么说，是你送我来的。”  
“Mikele让我来的。他说你的电话打不通。”  
“啊，这就说得通了。”他摇头晃脑地说，“谢谢你。医药费我会还给你的。”  
“哦，这个。”Solal摸了摸鼻子，“不用了。”他的手放在大衣口袋里攥紧了那张医药费收据。反正电视台会报销的。他想。他现在已经可以向电视台报销一切费用了。  
他们沉默了一会。Nuno皱着眉头似乎在拼命思考什么。末了他用力拍了拍自己的太阳穴，说，抱歉我想不起来了。  
“我得回去了。”Nuno四下枉顾，也不可能遗落什么东西了。他的手在大腿两侧用力擦了两下，迈步向医院门口走去。

“你不能一个人回到那里去了。”Solal匆忙赶上跌跌撞撞走出医院的Nuno。他顺手脱下自己的大衣外套裹在Nuno身上。他听见自己的心跳砰砰乱撞，像有一万匹瞪羚飞驰越过草原。他的指尖发凉微微颤抖。他问自己如果Nuno拒绝，他该怎么办。  
那就让他穿着拖鞋和睡衣回家吧。他心里的声音说。就想卖火柴的小女孩一样。身无分文冻死在圣诞节的大街上。  
但Nuno没有。  
他诧异地回头看了Solal一眼。带着体温的羊绒大衣压上他的后背，Solal的手臂短暂地将他圈进一个饱满的、圆润的弧，他享受了片刻的闲适和宁静。他迟疑了片刻。羊绒大衣带来的温度软化了他的脾气。  
“那里漏水，没有暖气，有太多噪音，还有烧烤味。” Solal开着轻松的玩笑。Nuno想了想他的住处，似乎也没有那么糟糕。但Solal是个明白人。他想。是Mikele让他来的。那么他说的或许有道理。这说不定是Mikele的意思。  
“你想好起来的，对吧。”他想起医生的脸，医生的脸和米开来的脸交叠，背后交叠了无数别人的脸。别人的脸背后是他自己，Nuno Resende的脸。他适才在病房的反光玻璃中见到，与上一次见到大相径庭，干瘦枯槁得仿佛苍老了十岁，而他明明不该有这么大的年纪。  
他看见Solal，与五年前别无二致。Nuno想这或许便是他自己挥霍得来的报应。  
他点了点头，说，好吧。  
“让我给你找一个舒服的地方住下来。” Solal说。

医院距离Nuno的住处不远，他们简单收拾了行李。Nuno在床下发现没有开封的维柯丁和阿普唑仑。他抓着药品犹豫许久，终于还是把药交给Solal说，我不再需要了。医生给我开了唑吡坦和利眠宁，是相对缓和的药物。他打开天窗，Solal看着他把药抛出天窗外。再见！他说。他看着Solal笑了笑，Solal扶着他让他快从椅子上下来。  
他们在缺乏暖气的屋子里待了一会，Solal站在窗边打电话，不时回头看看Nuno，仿佛他是让人费心的调皮小孩或者什么生了病的名贵猫种。Nuno环顾四周，他很少在清醒的时候待在这间屋子里。他发现卫生间的天花板到处是渗透的水渍，冷风从窗户的缝隙里灌进来，楼下人的说话声清晰可闻，底楼的烤肉店开张了，伊斯兰音乐和呛人的烟味一起飘进阁楼。

Nuno想起他第一次正式见Solal。坐在正午阳光下的咖啡店里旁观Solal和Mikele对采访人选的争吵一言不发，直到Solal忽然把问题抛向他。Nuno宿醉的脑袋缓慢地开始运转，街边伊斯兰烤肉扬起的烟雾迷了他的眼。我饿了。Nuno说，我想我们应该去吃个午饭。  
他记得那时候Solal不耐又鄙夷的眼神，而Nuno早就习惯了让人失望。Mikele欣然起立招呼他们去不远处的那家烤肉店。Nuno热衷于嘲笑Solal的着装——西装、衬衫、领带、皮鞋，甚至过于精致硕大的公文包。“你格格不入。”Nuno一边咬着烤肉三明治，一对Solal一丝不苟的着装指手画脚，他在嬉皮风格的涂鸦背景里显得滑稽可笑，抓着廉价街边伊斯兰烤肉的廉价塑料刀叉仿佛抓着米其林三星的银质餐具。Nuno咬在“格格不入”上感到一阵快意。Solal“完美先生”的面具裂开了一秒，他抬起头飞快地看了Nuno一眼，眼神乌沉沉的。Nuno大口咬着三明治耸耸肩，对方很快又带上了冰冷又骄傲的面具。  
他抓起纸巾擦了擦嘴，说，我已经七八年没能吃到伊斯兰烤肉了，以色列没有这些。Mikele接下话头问起Solal在以色列的见闻，Solal侃侃而谈，Nuno甚至有些怜爱地摇了摇头。  
“差一点，”他说，拉起自己的衬衫露出腹部被火燎过的伤疤，“我的老师告诉我别动。”  
“然后呢。”Mikele问。  
“然后就爆炸了。我不记得了。”Solal低着头，乌沉沉的眼睛垂着。他们在树影下沉默下来。  
“希望他安息。”Nuno说。  
“希望她安息。”Solal纠正道。  
Nuno犹豫了一会，终于拍了拍Solal的肩膀。  
“我很抱歉。”他说。  
“她会以你为傲的。”Mikele说。  
“希望如此。”

“哦，希望如此吧。”Solal说着挂掉电话。他向Nuno走过来，说他找到了合适的住处，房东是他的朋友，价格可以商量。  
“我可以自己付钱。”Nuno说。他知道Solal不必这么做。  
“房租不用预支。”Solal说。  
Nuno笑了：“没有房租不用预支的房子。”  
“那是我朋友。”Solal含糊其辞道。

房子很干净，有供暖，天花板没有渗水。Solal说了一个Nuno可以承受得来的价格。Solal问他最近有没有工作。Nuno回答说有的，前些年参加了一个规模挺大的音乐剧拍摄，现在到处走穴。Solal似乎在电视里见过Nuno，但他又告诉自己事情不是这样的，否则他定然会记得。Solal有时分不清梦和现实。他分不清和Nuno的种种相见到底是在梦里还是他真的这么做了。他刻意忽略了似曾相识，说你负担得来就好。  
Solal催促Nuno去试试热水，如果不好用尽早让房东处理，又交给他房东的电话号码。他絮絮叨叨说了一些话，怀疑自己已经是个老人。Nuno从浴室出来已经洗了澡。穿着柔软的灰色上衣头发淌着水。Solal说自己该走了，不该叨扰他休息。Nuno踌躇了一会，在Solal走到门口时，他急忙说：“医药费我会还给你的。”  
“你不用担心这个。”Solal转过身挥了挥手。那张收据还在他口袋里，让他坐立不安。  
“你把收据给我吧。”他又补了一句。  
Solal回过头看着他。他的手放在口袋里攥紧了那张票据。然后把它捏成一团。  
“我忘记拿了。”Solal说。  
“哦，”Nuno的眼神暗下来，“我不喜欢这样。”  
“我很抱歉。但我……”  
“你还记得起来价格吗？”  
“别这样，Nuno。”  
“我怎么样了？！”  
Solal放下手里的帽子走回房间里。他抓住Nuno的肩膀，看了他好一会，又摸了摸他的手臂。  
“你还好吗？”Solal问他。Nuno盯着他胸口的扣子不敢抬头看他的眼睛。药物回撤带来的疼痛侵蚀了他，他知道自己的骨骼脆弱不堪，肌肉酸痛，浑身发冷。Nuno见过自己镜子里的样子。五年前他或许会说Solal是想要他的身体，但现在的Nuno Resende失去了这样说的底气。他在浴室的镜子前面抓住自己细瘦的手臂，它曾经饱满、有力、生机勃勃。他知道每一个见过他的男人都想和他睡觉。但那个Nuno Resende现在不在这里。他甚至不敢开口说自己需要陪伴。他不害怕孤单。他怕的是自己走去楼下的药店又拿着医生的处方买维柯丁。  
他偷偷留下了过去的处方。在自己行李箱的某一个夹层里。他不知道自己为什么要这么做。记忆里他和病痛相伴已久，自从他从网球青年队退役离开比利时起伤病从未离开他。但他尚且年轻健壮，以为伤病不会打到他。他从那时起就开始频繁地吃维柯丁。医生依照剂量给他开药，告诉他要小心服用，但Nuno自负自己想停就能停下来。  
多年的疼痛和失眠到底折损了他的傲气。

Solal拉着Nuno在沙发上坐下来：“反正我回去也是一个人，我留下来陪你吧。”  
“哦？你太太呢？” Nuno问道。他缩在沙发一边笨手笨脚地摸索着自己的小腿骨骼，一遍一遍搓揉着肌肉，试着缓解药物撤退带来的疼痛。  
“带着孩子去了阿尔卑斯山度假。”  
“我不知道你有孩子。”  
“嗯，五岁了。女孩。”  
“唔”。Nuno按着疼痛的关节靠在沙发上，疼得脸都变了形。Solal见状脱了外套，“放松”，他说，抓住Nuno光裸的脚踝，让他将腿搁在自己大腿根上。Nuno蓦得紧张起来。  
“相信我。我对这个很有一手。”Solal的手指揉着他的脚心，从脚掌按到脚趾，从脚踝摸到小腿。Nuno靠在沙发上不敢说话。Solal的手指按着他的皮肤，手心粗糙又温暖，他不自然地动了动腿，又被Solal按住了小腿。  
“嗯……那很好。我是说你的孩子。”Nuno迟疑着说，像只被按住脖颈的猫，“她……叫什么？”  
“Eve。”Solal说，“Eve from Eden。”  
他抬起头来看着Nuno，火热的手掌按在他冰冷的膝盖骨上。  
Nuno忍不住呻吟出声。


	4. Julio

Solal在地下被困住了。他在震耳欲聋的音乐里流离失所。他坐在书桌前一次又一次尝试写作，又在完成后把他们全数作废。新生儿的夜哭让Solal的耐心消磨殆尽。他在白天时萎靡不振，又在夜晚灌下烈酒和咖啡。缺乏而睡眠让他变得焦躁易怒。他在酒吧里一根接一根抽烟，身边的Nuno靠在吧台边上嘬着啤酒，啤酒沫就像每一部劣质电影一样粘在他的嘴唇上。  
“摇滚是真正的和平年代音乐。”Nuno说。“爱的音乐。”Mikele补充道。  
Solal沉默不语。他一边整理采访笔记一边抽着烟。他抽得太严重了，难受得咳嗽起来。  
“你应该戒烟。”Nuno给Solal递了一杯水。  
“我不认为你有资格劝我。”  
“哦，我是那种‘都要’或‘全不’的人。如果我要戒烟，我一根都不会再抽。”  
Solal忽然来了兴致。  
“你是哪里人。”Solal问道。  
“葡萄牙。”Nuno回答。  
“你来巴黎多久？”  
“久到我记不得。”Nuno耸了耸肩。  
“你几岁？”  
“怎么了Solal？你想采访我么？”  
“你有女朋友吗？”  
Nuno意味深长地看了Solal一眼。  
“你问得太多了。”  
Nuno跳下吧台抓起衣服。“Nuno要回家睡觉了。”他贴着Solal的耳朵说，然后一转身，旋风一样离开了酒吧。

Solal这些春天的夜晚不断做梦。他在梦里反复回到以色列的战场， 他的老师在梦里死过一次又一次，火舌吞没她脸又逐渐融化扭曲变成Nuno的脸。一转身他从火里走出来，是他第一夜见他的样子，长发披在肩上，描着金绿色的眼影。  
“你从我身上夺走的……”他们说道。  
Solal一再从梦中惊醒，计划开拍的时间日益临近，Solal也愈发焦躁。他们一同拜访了第十六个音乐人，去了第二十次现场表演之后。Solal崩溃了。

他在采访现场昏昏欲睡，一言不发任由录影机运转甚至糊了焦距。“这是个死胡同，”Solal对Mikele说，“我们不该跟着Nuno Resende瞎转悠。”  
“你知道这不是Nuno的错，计划是我们一起定的，”Mikele轻轻拂去Solal的手，他太用力了，在Mikele光裸白皙的小臂上抓出了红印。Mikele看了看并不以为意，“你太紧张了。你知道灵感不是说来就来的，但你知道它会来的。”  
Solal看着Mikele。他不确定。他不知道灵感什么时候会来。

Solal知道自己的战地报道甚至那部让他光环加身的纪录片并不能全然居功。他知道那颗炸弹只是恰好落在距离他不近不远的地方，远到不至于要了他的小命，近到足够送他多走了一步的老师去见耶稣。他通宵达旦地收拾了老师的手稿，那篇战地纪实让他蜚声国际。“那毕竟是你的报道。”Karine告诉他。“那是她的报道。”Solal说。“是你完成了她的报道，”Karine拍拍Solal的后颈，“别太难为自己。”  
Solal知道自己并没有。他知道那颗炸弹甚至都没能炸出自己的灵感。哪怕一次。缪斯女神从未眷顾他的笔尖。

“放松点，加入我们。”Mikele推着Solal回到座位。Julio和Nuno在Solal落座的间隙放开了对方的嘴唇。  
“别这么大惊小怪的，Julio是我男朋友。”Nuno看着Solal说，“这是我家，那是我的床，你正坐在我的椅子上，喝着我的茶。”  
“而这一个月来你甚至每天和我的男朋友见面，”Julio搂着Nuno的腰，他的法语带着浓重的西班牙口音，像是某种古老的咒语，Solal不得不凝神细听，他简直无法分辨，“我很妒忌。我妒忌你每天都能见到我的男朋友。我从来没能连续一个月每天见到他。”  
Solal在Julio的声音里昏昏欲睡，他转头看着铺着红色床单的四柱大床，Nuno光裸的身体像一条蛇一样盘踞在床上，柔软的长发纠缠着他的脖颈，贴在汗湿的后背上。“嗯……不……”床上的人回过头来看着Solal，细长的眼角溢出泪水。

“Solal？Solal？”Mikele拍了拍他的肩膀，“你晚上有空吗？”  
“怎么了？”Solal回过神来。他浑身燥热，鼻尖甚至沁出了汗。  
“晚上在15区有个演出，我想可能会对你有帮助，”Nuno伸手给他添了一些茶，他细巧的腕骨和泾渭分明的肌肉线条在Solal眼前一晃而过，甚至带着干净的洗衣液味道，和舞台上的Nuno截然不同，“你知道，看一些不一样的东西。你听了太多乱七八糟的摇滚。”  
“你要带他去15区。”Julio看着Nuno，Solal看向Mikele，后者显然不解其意。Nuno沉默了一会，Julio退让了。  
“好吧，不关我的事，对吧。”Julio说。Nuno笑起来，看向Solal告诉他老地方见。Solal晃晃悠悠站起来向一对情侣告别，回头又看见红色床单上玉体横陈。

15区的夜场与Solal之前去过的大相径庭。Solal没有听过电子，他在到处乱晃的激光灯里头晕目眩。他偶尔能看见Nuno，坠着夸张的耳环在镭射灯下和男人拥吻，被强壮的年轻人拥入怀中下腹激烈地摩擦。他们与其说在跳舞不如说在交媾。舞池里汗水、酒精、大麻、体液的味道混杂在一起激得Solal血气上涌。Nuno几乎坐在另一个男人的大腿上，下一秒他的大腿圈着男人的腰被抱起来。他的腰几乎断了似地向下折，长发拖在地上，然后他又在男人的臂弯里翻起来，猛地挂住男人的脖颈与他亲吻。他比周边的人群恰恰高出一个头。他在与男人接吻的间隙瞟了Solal一眼，黑白分明的眼珠在暧昧的镭射灯下一闪。接着他被攀附着的男人狠狠一顶，他的眼神荡开了，又一下，他低下头向着Solal的方向裂开嘴角。  
他想起Eden门口盘踞着的蛇。那蛇又出现在鲜红的背景上。它盘踞着身体抖动尾巴，吐着信子发出嘶嘶声。Solal发现自己赤身裸体跪坐在血红的床单上，那蛇不见了，身下的人回过头来，发出半是推拒半是邀请的声音。那蛇缠绕在Solal的臂膀和胸口，它扬起三角形的脑袋，露出尖利的獠牙。

“Hey! Hey!!醒醒！Solal！醒醒！”   
Solal发现自己瘫坐在卫生间的马桶上，Nuno用力拍打他潮湿的脸颊。他从头发到前襟都湿漉漉的。他知道自己看起来一定狼狈极了。  
“跟你说了不要喝别人给的饮料。”Nuno显然松了一口气，“能站起来吗？”他抓住Solal的手。  
可以。Solal试了试。Nuno夹着他的胳膊帮他站起来。Solal注意到他的衬衫也是湿了，半透明的，贴着腹部，露出分明的肌肉线条。Solal转过头去。

Solal跟着部队一起深入以色列的腹地。他知道同性性行为在部队是习以为常的。“这没什么。偶尔找一两个兄弟打个手枪什么的不代表你是同性恋。”军队的士官长对他说。他要求他们不要报道这一部分。“那个新兵，”士官长对Solal说，“他会没事的。不过是老兵对新兵的欢迎仪式，一点痔疮膏就好。”  
Solal的老师拒绝了。“我们走着瞧。”她说。“我会同她谈谈的，”Solal递给士官长一支烟，“毕竟这一路还长。”她同意回国再做报道。但她最终没能回来。

Solal跌跌撞撞走出夜场的后门。巴黎真好，夜晚的空气都是甜的。酒精、大麻、体液、和汗水。  
“你先回去吧。”Nuno站在路边给他打车。这是一条小路，往来的车辆不多，好不容易才打到一辆。Nuno连拉带拽把Solal塞进车里，拍了拍车顶示意司机开车。Solal眼角的余光瞥见小巷里窜出来的人。Solal认出其中之一是刚才抱着Nuno跳舞的男人。他拦腰抱起Nuno，Solal看不见Nuno有没有挣扎。出租车拐了个弯，夜场的霓虹灯和穿着白色衬衣的男人一同消失在夜色里。

Solal连滚带爬回到自己的小公寓，扑进Karine温柔绵软的怀抱。空气里甜腻潮湿混杂的味道消失了。Solal搂着Karine细弱的腰肢体内翻腾的热气终于平静下来。镭射灯的炫光和震耳欲聋仿佛战争的音乐远去了。Solal在暖色的灯光里蜷缩在柔软的地毯上，感到Karine干燥的手指一下一下梳理他后颈的短发。


	5. Junkie

那天晚上他们没做什么。不是说Solal认为他们应当做些什么。他只是反复告诉自己他不过是为了照顾病人住在这里。本就没有什么，也不应当发生什么。尽管他的身体隔着裤子贴着Nuno的小腿硬得发疼。  
Nuno在沙发上坐得困了。Solal把他抱起来放到床上。他本可以当时就走，但他还是在Nuno身边睡下。Nuno的药物撤退反应很大，半夜惊醒过来整夜失眠。他知道Nuno整夜辗转反侧直到窗外鸟鸣才勉强睡着一会，天光大亮又猛地醒过来。Solal听得清清楚楚，Nuno醒来去浴室放水洗澡，Solal才勉强松了一口气不再装睡了，一翻身摸到身边的床单， 也全都汗湿了。Solal在街上采风，和收容所的瘾君子打过几次交道，心里有数，猛然间有些后悔住下来。  
——这不该是我的事情，不该是我的负担。他想。缺乏睡眠的大脑嗡嗡响着。他想离开了。等Nuno出来，他就向Nuno道别。他趁着Nuno洗澡的间隙给Mikele打电话，告知了Mikele安置Nuno的具体位置，说了医生的诊断，又说了Nuno现在吃缓释新药。Mikele追问起来是什么药，Solal说他记不得了。他当然记不得了。那些药的名字听起来都很像又全然不一样。什么丁，什么仑的，听起来像是那些搞摇滚的同性恋用的玩意儿，Solal从来没有碰过。  
Mikele在电话那边叹气，说有些话我知道不该对你讲……Solal抢白道那就别说了。说了我们都后悔。Mikele没再说下去，只道谢谢Solal帮忙。说自己会尽快赶回巴黎，也就几天。  
“总之我的任务完成了。”Solal听见浴室的水声停下来。  
“是的，你的任务完成了。”

Solal挂断了电话，Nuno裹着浴袍从浴室里出来。面色惨白眼袋青灰，头发湿漉漉的滴着水。他对Solal道歉，说打扰了他的睡眠。Solal正想开口解释，Resende走到他身边坐下，热乎乎的水汽飘来包裹了Solal，海草味的沐浴露有咸涩的味道。Nuno裹在白色的浴袍里，开襟的领子紧紧得闭合起来拉倒锁骨以上，疲倦又缺乏血色的面容看起来像个禁欲的修士。他说我知道你没睡好，我有感觉。他又说了我很抱歉。Solal心软了，说你不必，你只是病了。

Nuno摇了摇头。  
“如果你想回去……”  
“我没有。”Solal说。本能地。现在离开太自私了。Solal想。只是为了睡个好觉而离开对方。Nuno从来没有抛下他。一次都没有。  
“我只是说如果你想回去……”  
“我没有。”  
“……我很理解。”Nuno坚持把话说完了。他像是用了很多力气，又像是等待裁决。他不再说话了，紧紧闭上嘴巴，牙齿咬着嘴唇。坐在Solal身边看向窗外。我还有一张维柯丁的处方。Nuno想，它在我的行李夹层里。Nuno深呼吸了一次，又一次。窗外停了一只鸽子，然后一只乌鸦来了，赶走了那个可怜的小东西。  
“我没事。”Solal说。  
“那好。”Nuno摇摇晃晃地站起来，“我去煮咖啡。”

Solal知道自己为什么推拒。这句话不能由Nuno先说出口。这句话应当由他提出。 他应当说我影响你睡觉了，你需要一点私人空间，这是你的房子，我在这里不合适。Nuno拒绝，他坚持。然后他就能够顺理成章得离开了。但Nuno先说了。他就走不了了。  
婊子。Solal想。他一定熟悉这种操纵人的小伎俩。缺乏睡眠的大脑开始兀自运转。Nuno光着脚踩在厨房的地板上发出咚咚声。Solal坐在床边视线沿着脚踝向上看见光裸的小腿。它们先前不是这样的。它们曾经比这粗壮一些，胫骨两边的肌肉膨胀起来。它们现在苍白又柔软，突出的膝盖骨消失在袍子下面。  
他不如五年之前那么美了。Solal想。是的。他现在是个瘾君子，一个病人，一个孱弱的男人。他病恹恹的有气无力，端着咖啡壶的手臂不停地发抖。他靠在窗口小口地抿着咖啡，好像咖啡的热气会把他烫坏。  
Solal匆忙移开眼睛。Nuno把咖啡放在他手边的床头柜上。  
“中午想吃什么？”  
“应当是我来照顾你。”Solal抬头看着Nuno，冬天的阳光笼罩着他，在他身上镶了一层金边。  
“别说傻话，Solal。”Nuno说。他的声音温柔又疲软，像过去一样。

Solal忘了他们是怎么开始的。或许是Nuno打碎了那个杯子，或许是Solal被瓷片割伤了脚趾。他们在床边手忙脚乱Nuno不断道歉。他的长发扫过Solal的脸颊，他整齐的领口在慌乱的动作下被扯得凌乱不堪，他的手臂在药物撤退的作用下剧烈颤抖。Solal抓住他的手指才发现他手指冰冷，呼吸急促。他病着，孱弱不堪。他看起来糟透了。但他看起来好极了。Solal温热的嘴唇印在他的手指上。他早该得到这个了。Solal想。当年他按照Julio的要求完成了剧本，但Nuno却失踪了。现在Nuno Resende出现了。到了他们应当完成交易的时候。

Solal记得五年前自己带着Julio要求的剧本站在那个他熟悉的阁楼门口。门里传来激烈交媾的声音。Solal隔着门板听到皮革制品拍打皮肉发出的啪啪声和肉体相撞的淫秽声响。他认得Nuno的声音，温柔又疲软，发出破碎不堪的呻吟说出肮脏浪荡的句子。Solal站在门外直到一切平息。他犹豫了一会，最终没有敲门。  
Julio说的是对的。他想。  
但他没有再见到Nuno Resende。半个月后Julio进组试镜，他说Nuno走了，不知道去了哪里，不知道去做什么。“这是常有的事。”Julio说，“他们来，然后他们走。”Solal见到了那些他曾经见过的Nuno的朋友。没有人知道Nuno Resende去了哪里。Nuno Resende从巴黎的地下音乐界全然消失了，仿佛从未出现过。  
他的纪录片很成功，他拿到了欧洲电影节的奖项。他拿到了Julio的酬金。Julio一跃成为巴黎最受欢迎的歌手。他忘记了Nuno Resende。

而Nuno Resende现在出现了。在Solal温热的胸口和床单之间顺从地张开腿。他的呼吸依旧急促，身体依旧颤栗。Solal分不清这是因为药物的回撤还是因为他被Solal抓在手心的情欲。他任由Solal拓宽身体，细瘦的腰肢扭得像缠绕在无花果树上的蛇。他跪伏在他身下，像蛇一样吐出信子舔过Solal的身体。

Solal不记得之后发生的事了。


	6. 剧本

“是我太大意了。”Nuno拂开Solal落在他脸颊边的手。他的声音沙哑又绵软，带着些微不耐烦。Solal的手被拍开了。落在一边虚握着。他握起手搓了搓指尖，Nuno翻了个身挣扎着从床上坐起来。他裹着睡衣长裤拒绝Solal查看他的身体。他的手臂上没有明显的殴打痕迹，除了手腕有些青肿。他们可能拷住了他。Solal想。他低下头默不作声。他的记忆很模糊。他想起昨天从出租车的后视镜里看见Nuno被人抱走。他不记得对方有几个人，四个，或者五个。Julio说得对，他们从一开始就不该去15区。  
“但你知道，这是他们的问题。我没有敌意，他们就不该对你动手。他们知道规矩。”Nuno一拐一拐地挪下床。他的脖颈处有明显的淤痕。Solal在战场上见多了伤员和伤口，如果不是下手重了，也不会留下这样的痕迹。  
“或许他们只是想要找我……我不该……”  
“Oh，Solal，你不懂这些事。”Nuno挥了挥手给自己点上一支烟，“我的意思是，你是个正派人。你来这里看看，可以，没问题。但是明天，咻，你就回到你窗明几净的高楼大厦做你的白领、公务员……”  
“编剧。”  
“随便什么。你不想牵扯在这里面，你不想在这里失去任何一点东西。你的钱包，你的证件，你尊严，你身上任何一部分。”Nuno顿了顿，“我也不想你失去任何东西，不然我就欠你一辈子。是我把你带去15区的。记得吗。”  
Solal一时语塞。再同Nuno争辩没有意义。是Solal的出现让Nuno起了去15区犯险的念头。否则以Julio的态度，想必他们从来也不去15区。但Nuno不会接受Solal的意见。他把Solal塞进计程车的态度表明了一切。于是Solal只好打个圆场：“我以为割肾只是个都市传说。”  
“小红帽曾经也是个都市传说，但森林并不会因此变得不那么危险。”  
Solal看着Nuno抱着自己的肋骨艰难地把自己挪进椅子里。他的头发垂在肩上，像他们第一次见面时一样。  
“所以……你的剧本怎么样了。”Nuno蜷在椅子里问道。  
Solal摇了摇头。他进展的很不顺利。近来他在夜里频繁地惊醒，他的梦愈发光怪陆离。他赤身裸体在森林里逃窜，不可知的危险紧追不舍。他闯入毒蛇的洞穴庇护，巨蟒张开嘴将他吞噬。起先是一片黑暗，然后是他妻子的产房，婴儿的哭声。医生有他老师的脸，告诉他妻子和女儿已经不再人世。他如释重负又自顾自地大声哭喊，医生推开产房的门他紧随其后，他又出现在Eden的乐池，鲜活的肉体在他身边扭成匪夷所思的形状，台上的歌手披散着长发赤裸着上身，他回头，密集的鼓点像机关枪一样将他唤醒。他在梦里痉挛、盗汗、呼吸困难，他的身体剧烈颤动久久不能平复。“你该去看看医生，亲爱的。”Karine对他说。于是Solal去了，医生给他开了安定类药物。“从战场上回来的人都会有的。”他说，带着理解和怜悯，甚至隐隐的仰慕。“这和您从战场回来多久没有关系，只要存在诱因。听说您最近在从事与音乐有关的纪录片创作？当然。我们通常建议从战场回来的战士远离这类音乐。我理解，工作需要嘛。吃一点安定。这一切都会过去的， Morhain先生。我很喜欢您的报道。”他说。Solal接过药，但一次都没有吃过。  
“oh……那昨天的经历有没有给您一些别样的洞见呢？”Nuno调侃道。  
“你为那些洞见付出了过多的代价。”Solal说。  
“如果你毫无洞见，我的代价便一点都不值得。”  
“为什么？”Solal问道，“我以为你不喜欢我。”  
“我不喜欢。”Nuno答道，“但你看起来很痛苦……我不想看到你痛苦。”

门外传来急促的脚步声。来人笔直冲着公寓的门走过来，脚步声由远及近，一会儿，Julio气势汹汹地踢开门闯进客厅。  
“你为什么不告诉我。”他吼道。像一阵狂风挂过客厅。  
“Julio……”Nuno转过身扬起手示意Julio冷静。  
“他们有几个人？哈？几个？”Julio无视Nuno的反抗径直走向Nuno一把拽起他的领子，“你很爽，对吧？”他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起，“你喜欢这样吧？哈？你跑去15区就是为了这个？”  
“Julio。我不知道你在说什么。” Nuno抬起手做出投降的姿势。他显然很痛。他的面部扭曲起来，衣服下摆向上滑动露出青紫的腰腹，“Julio, 和Solal打个招呼。”  
Julio才注意到Solal。他回头看了一眼Solal，又看了一眼Nuno。他的眼神让Solal不舒服，看起来过于露骨，好像他和Nuno之前有什么肮脏的交易。  
“婊子。”Julio粗暴得把Nuno推进椅子里，“等会再来收拾你。”  
“借一步说话。”他挥了挥手示意Solal跟上。Nuno下唇的伤口在刚才的撕扯中裂开了。鲜血涌出来凝成一颗小血珠。他抿了抿嘴唇，血液在他薄薄的双唇间晕开。他看了Solal一眼，低下头没有说话，默许了Solal的离开。  
“保重。”Solal说。  
“哦得了吧。”Nuno嘲讽道。

“你喜欢那个小婊子，对吧。”Julio在Solal身后掩上门。  
“什么？”  
“你喜欢Nuno。每个男人都喜欢Nuno。别为他费心了，他就是个臭婊子，一个彻头彻尾的烂货……你去了15区对吧？那晚有几个人？四个？五个？”  
五个。Solal想。五个。他见到了。  
Julio裂开嘴角：“他享受得很。你知道。他喜欢那样。每一次我们做爱他都喜欢我用皮带绑住他用力干他的屁股。他喜欢被打屁股。用皮带或者皮鞭更好。我打赌他们让他勃起了，不知道射了几次。我见到他的时候他在俱乐部的厕所里和人开群交派对，小屁股摸起来湿乎乎的还求着吸我的屌。”Julio顿了顿。他上下打量了Solal一眼，说：“这让你兴奋，对吗。”  
Solal不自然地动了动，掩饰他微微隆起的部位。  
“或许事情不是……  
“让我成为你纪录片的主角。”Julio打断了Solal，压低嗓音说道，“那个烂货是你的了，随便你怎么玩。我受够了。”  
“……我还没有一个定式的剧本。”  
“我会再另外付你钱的。我知道，他不值这个价。”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“所以你不想操他的屁股吗？”  
“……”  
“那不就得了？我等着你的剧本。Morhian先生。”Julio帮他扣起了西装，状似亲热地拍了拍他的前襟。  
“你可以和你的同事分享他，你知道。”Julio站在门口回过头，“五个人呢，对吧。”


	7. Latina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有详细的Solal Morhain和原创女性角色的性行为描写。性行为的过程可能引起不适。

等他的意识恢复过来，他裹在被子里靠在床头，左手不停地痉挛。Nuno侧卧在他身边，圈着他的肩膀搓揉他的肩背。Solal忽然发现Nuno的肩背还是很宽，手臂修长。Nuno按摩着他的左肩，他的痉挛很快停了下来，比往常快的多 。  
“你吃过药了。”Nuno说道，一下一下顺着他的脊背。“你告诉我你的西装外套里有药。但我不确定你是不是还记得这件事。”  
Solal点了点头，靠在Nuno怀里没有动。他实在是过于疲倦了，略微抬一抬手指都觉得累。他微微睁开眼睛，看到Nuno疲软的下体驯服地贴在他干燥的小腹上。  
“不严重。”Solal听到自己嘶哑的声音。事实上他很久没有发作了。太久了。以至于他不记得自己有这个病，甚至不大记得身上有药。  
“你一定累了。睡吧。”Nuno自顾自地说。他没有问Solal讨要答案，也不再询问。他把自己从Solal的身体和床单之间抽出来，把Solal安置在一个舒服的位置，“你一定是没有好好睡觉才会这样的。我很抱歉。”他说。  
他给Solal掩好被子，但没有离去。  
“我有个朋友，他也是这样的。”他坐在床边，摸着Solal的头发说道，“他现在好起来了。”  
“怎么好的？”Solal问。  
“他害怕见到一些人。那些人让他不安，肌肉紧张，甚至呕吐。”  
Solal庆幸自己失态的并不严重。  
“后来他就不再去见那些人了。”

Nuno醒来的时候Solal已经走了。他料想到这一点。Solal留下一张纸条说女儿在阿尔卑斯山滑雪时出了意外，他必须现在赶去。Nuno坐在桌边捏着纸条沉默了半晌。他大概知道Eve并没有出什么了不起的意外，只是Solal不能呆在他身边罢了。  
是他自己有这个病，并不是什么劳什子的朋友，所以医生给他开了阿普唑仑和利眠宁。起初Nuno以为Solal是心梗了，他的呼吸骤然急促，瞳孔放大，他慌忙放开Solal的身体拉他平躺在床上，正准备去叫救护车，却发现Solal的身体忽然僵直抽搐起来。  
“药……”Solal说，伸手指着上衣口袋。他的声音细不可闻，Nuno凑近了他才能听见。他想也是，哪有心梗病人不带药。Nuno却在他大衣内侧口袋里摸到了依地普仑。  
Nuno愣了。他没想过，但回过头想想似乎一切又都对得上号。依地普仑并不能带来迅速的镇定，所以Nuno从没有吃过。药还没有拆封，但早就过了期。Nuno想了想还是掰了半片利眠宁给Solal。当然他没有告诉Solal那是他自己的药。以防万一，他悄悄丢掉了一片依地普仑。  
他想不出是什么激发了Solal的焦虑。或许是这栋房子，或许是他，或许是他们在做的事情。Nuno见他过去的经纪人时会吃药，见制作人时也会吃药，上戏前也会制药，这让他能勉强维持好情绪。但这些过去了，他辞退了经纪人，也不再见任何制作人了。  
Nuno头痛起来，他的记忆力下滑的厉害，大脑越变越糟以至于他不得不放弃思考。他想喝一些牛奶，药物撤退伴随着久违的饥饿。他站在窗口向下看去， 希望在沿街的铺面里找到一家超市。对街是一家药房，门口挂着绿色十字霓虹灯。Nuno强迫自己忽视那个显眼的标志，但他的视线一再从远处荡回来，拴在那个霓虹灯上。  
他想起自己藏在行李夹层里的处方，想起Mikele，又想起Solal惊恐发作时扭曲的脸。药物回撤带来的疼痛磨损了他意志和精神。他回过神来，已经站在楼下的大街中央。  
我不能回头了。Nuno想。一辆计程车在他背后飞快驶过，接着又是一辆，于是他只得向前奔去。

Nuno不知道的是，Solal确实去了阿尔卑斯山。只是他没有立刻去见Karine。他在阿尔卑斯山脚下的小旅馆入住，却告诉Karine他明天才能到达。Karine欣喜雀跃：“我得让他们给Eve加个床，我们就能睡在一起了。说真的，我想了你，宝贝。我每天都在想你。”  
“宝贝，我也想你。”  
他们隔着电话互相亲吻，Solal挂断了电话，他垂着眼看着趴在自己腿间的妓女。她刚到不久，看起来比她在网站上写的名字略老一些，刻意穿着加厚的胸衣，大开着衣领挤出沟壑。Solal起初以为她是个亚裔，等进了门才发现是个拉丁美洲人。Solal卡着她的脖子把她顶在门板上大吼，说她骗他。女人踩着十公分的高跟鞋几乎站不稳。她奋力地扣着墙壁，巴掌大的脸涨红了浮肿起来。  
再用点力就可以把她捂死。Solal张开手捂在她脸上，盖住她因为缺氧而翻起的白眼。女人奋力踢蹬着腿终于想起来反抗，伸手胡乱摸索，好不容易摸到了Solal的脸，修得尖尖的指甲直直地往Solal眼窝里戳过去。

Solal放了手。

“你骗我。”女人堪堪喘匀了气，Solal便抓住她蓬乱的黑发强迫她抬起头来。她的妆花了，眼泪糊了眼线，柔软的睫毛也被泪水糊得乱作一团，粉底卡在眼角的鱼尾纹里，一下子显得老了好几岁。女人满脸泪痕可怜巴巴地看着她，也不说话，拉丁人丰润的嘴唇微微张着，露出粉嫩的一点舌尖。

“婊子。”Solal松了手，又拍着她的脸让她偏过头去。分明已经是半老徐娘了，还摆出这种媚人的神态。他冷酷地想。女人匍匐在他脚边，身上的衣服扯坏了，露出半边不大的乳房，裙子裹着丰腴的臀部碾在地上。“对不起，”女人伸手抹着自己的脸慌乱地擦干泪痕，“对不起先生。”她迅速收拾了自己，熟练又厌倦地用仅剩的布料遮掩了自己赤裸的身体，她抬头向Solal道歉，虽然她从没有在网站上说过自己是亚裔。她想着回去应当加上标签，“LATINA”，全部大写，加粗，最好加上闪光黄字。否则她随时可能被掐死在一个不知名的豪华旅店里。她从没想过这一点。她年纪大了，接客总是越来越难。但她不至于为了接客愿意丢掉性命。  
Solal抓住她的下巴左右看了看。虽然老了，但她依旧面目姣好，年轻时大约是个美人。她乖顺地任由Solal查看她的脸。算了，Solal心想，不过是个妓女，是不是拉丁裔无所谓了。他顺手解开裤子拉链，掏出了自己鼓胀的生殖器。  
“吸它。婊子。”Solal的胯向前顶了顶，戳着女人的丰厚的下唇，柔软的嘴唇凹陷成一个怪异的形状。“你来就是为了这个，对吧。”Solal不耐烦地催促着。女人困惑了。她以为客人不喜欢拉丁裔，却不知道为什么客人如此善变。但有钱赚总是好的。她犹豫着动了动身子，见客人没有进一步的举动，便大着胆子跪坐起来，像往常一样撅起屁股，含住了面前的肉棒。这不是她见过最惊人的肉棒，她想，毕竟她见惯了男人的身体，各种各样的，各种气味的，各种形状的，割过包皮的，没有割过的，黑的，白的……女人卖力地舔弄着，双手上下套弄取悦客人。客人毫不客气地顶着胯，腥臊的头部戳着她的喉咙让她直犯恶心。他的力量太大了，她只得小心翼翼地避开自己的牙齿。但这没什么，她想。我承受得了。这诚然不是最好的一次，但也不是最糟糕的一次。她已经在这一行太久了，早就放弃了对恩客的幻想。像之前所有的生意一样。男人抓住她的头发强迫她吞咽自己疲软的凶器。顶得太深了，女人的喉咙里分泌出大量粘液，湿哒哒的从她的嘴角溢出来，她向上瞥着Solal掉下眼泪，他看着自己进出女人的口腔，肮脏的粘液滴下来落在她胸口，眼泪再一次迷住了她的眼，终于又硬起来。

他拽着女人的头发后退，一步一步推进卧室。女人四肢着地匍匐在他身下，含着他下身的硬挺一步一步跟着他后退的脚步爬过去。他的硬物刚抽离她的口腔一寸，她便追上一步迫不及待地裹住。她像一条追着肉肠的狗一样爬着，不知餍足地舔着面前的肉棒。Solal不耐烦地抽出皮带踢掉裤子，一反手把皮带甩在女人脸上。

她的脸几乎立刻肿起来了。眼眶鼓起来，眉骨破了一个口子。她愣了一秒，随后竟然笑起来。她咬着嘴唇抓起落在地上的皮带，恭恭敬敬地递到Solal手里。

“先生喜欢这个吗。”她背过身去，拂开漆黑的长发，露出消瘦的背脊和拉丁人特有的饱满臀部。她身上的皮肤显得比脸部年轻许多。橄榄色的，在灯下泛起光泽。“请……”  
“闭嘴。”Solal用皮带套住她的脖子拎起她的身体。她软绵绵的身体顺从得被Solal拽起来揽进怀里，撅着屁股，身体像一把弓一样折过来。  
Solal一手抓着皮带，另一只手掰开她的臀瓣捅进了屁股里。  
“我不是那种人。”他说。


	8. Karine

Solal和Karine打算带着Eve在阿尔卑斯山过了一个长假。Karine本就是这样想的，先前的Solal只想在巴黎写他的剧本，但现在的Solal恨不得离巴黎越远越好。身在异乡的迷惑让Solal放松了警惕。之前遇见Nuno的那几天在记忆里模糊起来。Solal偶尔在梦里听见救护车的嗡鸣，闻到中东烤肉的味道。梦里的Solal手心斑驳都是血迹，抓住眼前人的长发拖进幽暗的室内。  
Solal从梦里惊醒，Karine和女儿蜷缩在左右。Eve正是最讨人喜欢的年纪，睡着时丢开平日里最喜欢的娃娃，抓着Solal的胳膊权当玩偶使。他轻轻地把自己的手臂抽出来，一再查看自己的手心。手心黏黏的都是汗，但手心既没有血迹也没有那个人的头发，事实上空无一物，什么都没有。  
“Papa……”Eve嘟囔着要抓她喜欢的“娃娃”，Solal不得以又将自己的手塞回去。Karine幽幽睁开眼睛，睡眼迷蒙的，道：“吵醒你了么？我把她抱去小床睡。”  
Solal摇了摇头。  
“就这样吧，”他说，搂住Karine的肩膀催她入睡。酒店的棉被和枕头在干衣机里滚过，毛茸茸、暖烘烘地簇拥着他。Eve搂着他的手臂，Karine窝在他怀里，Solal感到自己被填满了，字面意义上的。他的身体如此充盈，以至于他得以忘记那些掏空了他的回忆。

Mikele回到巴黎之后给Solal打了电话，大意是感谢Solal给雷森德安排了住处。Solal尚在瑞士，小腿泡在弥漫着硫磺味的酒店温泉里抬头看着山顶终年不化的雪上。Mikele在电话那头说回来请Solal喝酒。Solal说女儿还小，夜里出来不方便，总不能让Karine一个人在家带孩子，就婉拒了。Mikele在电话那边顿了一下，一个音节卡在喉咙里迟迟说不出口。Solal捏着电话问道：“是不是Nuno跟你说了什么。”  
“没有。”Mikele说，“我该知道什么吗？”他又问道。  
“没有。”Solal在对话之间刻意留下了一小段空白。他想问Nuno怎么样了，但最终没能问的出口。只说，我希望他快点好起来。  
“我也是。”Mikele说，电话那头传来一片吵杂的人声，金属碰撞的声音，然后电话那头安静下来，有轻微的咳嗽声。  
“Mikele？” Solal听见电话那头Nuno柔软的声音。柔软又虚弱，伴着窗外的鸟鸣。他几乎立刻挂断了电话。他抬头看向头顶沉默的雪峰，枝头落了一只云雀，叽叽喳喳唱了一会也飞走了。

“你看过这个了吗。”Karine从温泉里爬起来，她裹上浴巾递给Solal手里的报纸。  
“昨天的巴黎画报，他们说这是Mikele的男朋友。”她站在Solal身后指着娱乐版的角落里印着的一张Nuno的照片。照片里他依然清瘦，带着棒球帽和连帽衫只现出半张脸。豆腐干大小的报道以超出一半的篇幅报道了Mikele，说Nuno被拍到在公寓附近购买违禁药物，因为吸毒过量入院，与Mikele当街争吵；记者在采访过程中受到Mikele的阻挠，甚至摔了照相机；远景的照片拍到Mikele和Nuno在房子里争吵扭打的场面，照片里Nuno红着眼，Mikele神情疲倦，眼线融化了，黑乎乎得糊在脸上。  
“从不知道巴黎电台的当红主播和这位鲜为人知、私生活混乱的摇滚乐手过从甚密……据摇滚乐手曾经的恋人透露，Nuno Resende在性生活中有着不同寻常的喜好。但意大利人显然对男友的‘助兴小习惯’并不十分感冒……”  
“我从来不知道Mikele是同性恋。”Karine耸了耸肩。  
“他不是的。”Solal说着，把报纸塞回Karine手里。

Solal对Nuno的记忆又回来了。他在晨曦微露下清癯的面容，摩擦着手心逐渐升温的皮肉。Solal知道自己的心回到了巴黎，悬在那栋小房子外面的树枝上。他看着Nuno蜷缩在床上忍受着一个又一个不眠之夜，被药物回撤带来的疼痛折磨得大汗淋漓。他在和Mikele的抢夺中撕毁了留下的最后一张处方，红着眼发出绝望又愤怒的嘶吼。Mikele反锁了房门坐在客厅里默默无言，Solal的心挂在窗外光秃秃的树枝上任凭往来的乌鸦啄食。  
“Mikele？” Solal被那一声呼唤刺痛了。他伸出手捂住自己的眼睛。滚滚热流在手心晕开落进温泉里。他想起那个晚上。Nuno告诉他自己曾有一个朋友，还说这一切都会好起来的。他在雾气氤氲的山脚温泉里胸口发闷四肢麻木。他几乎喘不上气来。他想伸手抓住眼前晃动的画面但往事仿佛夕阳投影下的灰尘一样从指缝里溜走——他想起阿尔卑斯山脚下招来的那个妓女，顺从的举起皮带放进Solal手里；Julio拂过他前襟的手指；他的老师转过身对他喊“Solal！别动!”。

我可能要死了。Solal想。往事走马灯一样晃过。他的心脏悬在巴黎那栋小屋的窗外被乌鸦巨大的翅膀猛烈的拍击撞得支离破碎。他看见老师在他眼前被炸得血肉模糊；Nuno满手鲜血睁着眼睛躺在床单上，那个妓女因为缺氧而浮肿的脸。  
我可能要死了。Solal想。

他不知道自己在温泉里待了多久。他口干舌燥，身上的皮肤发红滚烫，指尖被水浸得皱起来。他被温泉的管理员叫醒，搀扶着从池子里走出来。她递给他一杯温水，“这是常有的事情。客人在温泉里待的久了，因为缺氧而昏睡。”那个姑娘年轻美颜，一头红色的长发肌肤胜雪。“我想您下一次应当找个人陪您一起泡温泉。”她说，迅速写下自己的电话号码塞进Solal手里。  
“不了。我明天就要回去了。”Solal说。  
姑娘回头看了他一眼，皱着眉头，近乎看一个怪物。Solal知道这一套，她大约会想这是一个借口，或许觉得Solal过于冒犯。男士从来从不拒绝姑娘，即便他们另有主意。但他不在乎了。他把电话号码丢进垃圾桶。当着她的面。  
“操你妈的。”  
她骂骂咧咧地离开了。Solal孤零零地坐在温泉边唑着一杯寡淡的温水。姑娘转身离开的表情在他脑海里反复播放。他或许应当对她道歉。他回过头去，茫然四顾。但她已经离开了。

“你才刚回来。”Karine洗了澡，她从背后环住Solal，潮湿的头发戳到他的脖颈里。“Eve睡了。”Karine说。Solal知道她的意思。他亲吻Solal，解开他的浴袍细细地啃他的背颈。  
“Karine……”Solal转过身来，生殖器了无生气地垂在两腿之间。  
“怎么了？”Karine停下来，“Oh, Solal……你不会也是同性恋吧。”  
Solal的小腿肌肉猛地抽搐了一下。他差点站不稳，靠着书桌面前撑住了。Karine笑起来，Solal立即配合着也笑了。Karine摘下他的眼镜放在书桌上，Solal低头深深地吻住Karine的嘴唇。


	9. 记者

Solal回到巴黎后，在早间新闻里第一次看见了Mikele。他以为这件事过去了，毕竟那已经是几天前的小报新闻。但记者们穷追不舍。Mikele带着墨镜从那栋Solal熟悉的楼里下来，伸手揽着Nuno。他比Solal见他时更憔悴了，看起来紧张得厉害，被记者推搡着，闪光灯冲着他咔嚓咔嚓亮个不停。Mikele拉开出租车后排的车座让Nuno上车，制止了一个堵在车门口的记者。那个记者举着话筒不依不饶地质问Mikele，相比Nuno他们更在意Mikele的性取向和爱好。  
“Nuno Resende和你是什么关系？”“你们怎么认识的？”“你知道他吸毒吗？”“听说他参与音乐剧巡演有你的保荐，你后悔吗？”  
Mikele本已经跨进车门的腿又撤出来。“等我一会。”他对Nuno说，背过身甩上车门。Mikele摘下了眼镜。  
他这天没有化妆，眼袋几乎挂到嘴角，眼里布满血色，整张脸垂下来说不出的疲惫。他抿着嘴角，下眼睑有些残留的炭笔痕迹。他瞪着眼，眉毛倒竖着，眼神一个一个扫过眼前的人。有一瞬间Solal看见他望向镜头，眼神刀锋一样穿过屏幕扎进Solal心里。  
媒体安静下来。现场只留下闪光灯的咔嚓声。  
“我知道你们想问什么。”Mikele说。他的声音干涩沙哑。Solal向来觉得他带着意大利口音的法语迷人又滑稽，但这一刻他一点都笑不出来。  
“我告诉巴黎画报Nuno长期受到病痛困扰，病痛导致失眠，失眠导致更严重的神经性疼痛。医生给了他过多安定类和精神类药物，其中不乏会导致成瘾的阿普唑仑，佐匹克隆和维柯丁。Nuno患病多年了，从来没有遇到一个足够负责的医生帮助他减少药量。一方面是因为他从没加入独立医疗保险——这是我们医疗体系的漏洞；另一方面是因为我们的医疗系统长期以来滥用止痛药和精神类药物……”  
“勒孔特先生，这不是我们要问的。”那位被Mikele推开的记者插嘴道。他暧昧地笑着，周围的记者拿着话筒也心照不宣地笑起来。  
“但这是我要说的。”Mikele看向那位记者，“我知道你们想问什么不代表我必须要回答。你们没日没夜地守在这里打扰我朋友的生活——在他还是个病人的情况下。而我对巴黎画报作的澄清被肢解得支离破碎。我说他超量使用止痛类药物，你们说他嗑药过量，我说他正在尝试减少药量，你们说他在戒毒……”Mikele看着那位记者，镜头里的他侧过头去，侧脸冷硬。镜头转向那位记者，他低着头在笔记本上飞快地记录着，他又打断了Mikele：“我们怎么知道你说的是真的呢？鉴于你和他之间的……亲密关系？”  
闪光灯又亮起来，对准了Mikele的脸。镜头拉近了，Mikele的侧脸在镜头里被无限放大。他的眉头收得更紧了，嘴角下沉。Solal攥着咖啡杯沉默地看着屏幕。  
“你可以写你想写的，人们可以相信他们愿意相信的，但事实不会因此改变。你可以认为你获得了真相，或许你从来不在乎什么真相，”Mikele嘴角勾了一勾，眼神却毫无变化，乌沉沉地看着人，“或许我们谈论的话题根本也配不上‘真相’。”   
那个记者的脸忽然红起来。他还想说什么，但这一次Mikele打断了他。  
“别逼我说难听的话。”他看着那个记者说。他的声音不大，甚至没有升高调子。他回头看了一眼，向在场的记者点了点头。然后他拉开计程车的后座车门挤了进去。记者们站在原地没有再追问。

“他们让Nuno过得非常艰难。”Mikele说。他和Solal坐在一家小酒吧里。他下了节目回来，在电台门口遇见Solal。雨水打湿了Mikele的头发。他看起来筋疲力尽，几乎奄奄一息，比屏幕上看起来更憔悴。Solal给他买了啤酒，Mikele靠在吧台上闭上眼睛。这几年他不再染发了，头发恢复成原本的红棕色。他保留了画眼线的习惯，让他看起来比原本的样子凶悍得多。Mikele终于也上了年纪，法令纹深深地刻在脸上，眼角的鱼尾纹也皱起来。Solal心思一动，忽然问道：“你和Nuno……”  
“Oh，那些鬼话，”Mikele撇了撇嘴，近乎沮丧地说，“如果我们都是女人就没有这回事了。做男人就是麻烦。”  
Solal不解其意。他愣了好一会儿，沉默地喝着啤酒。酒吧里的人渐渐走空了，吧台边上的椅子被一把一把翻起来架在桌子上，老板拎着水桶和拖把在在昏暗的灯光下默不作声地抹着地板。好在老板与他们熟识，给他们留了一盏灯。  
“你们今天早上去哪儿了。”Solal忽然问道。  
“互助会。在郊区。人少，环境好，都是本地人。”Mikele耸耸肩，“他们第一次遇到Nuno这样的情况，但好在Nuno的意愿很强。”Mikele顿了顿，“他们甚至为他邀请了一个专门的督导，”Mikele笑起来，“当然Nuno可以拒绝，或者另找别人，但他们看起来处得不错……你知道。Nuno很信任他。如果他想下楼买药，他就打电话给督导。”  
“我以为他和你……”Solal犹豫了一会，寻找合适的词汇，“关系很密切。”  
“所以我不合适。”Mikele说，“不是说我不会阻止他。只是这对我来说……非常痛苦。我不确定我能忍受这种痛苦。”  
Solal点了点头。他们喝完了剩下的酒，Solal打算买下一瓶的时候Mikele制止了。  
“Nuno搬回原来的地方了。”Mikele一边穿上外套一边说，“太多记者。距离药店太近，不是理想的地点。”  
Solal坐在原地没有动。他想起那间房子，心脏忽然又揪起来。他的嘴唇动了动，手在虚空中摆了一下。他想说些什么但又犹豫了。那些话像只即将破壳而出的小鸟卡在他的喉头，坚硬的喙啄得他喉咙生疼，他几乎能尝到喉头里泛起的血味。  
“Solal？”  
“那天晚上我差点和Nuno上床。”Solal忽然说。雏鸟终于破壳而出，扑棱着翅膀从他的嘴里飞出去。喉头的疼痛减轻了。他的手在虚空中握紧，僵硬地摆在吧台上。他劝说自己鼓起勇气看着Mikele的眼睛。对方显然愣住了，下巴微微张开，吧台后面粉色的霓虹灯投进那双黑眼睛里。但他很快恢复过来，收敛了失态的神情。  
“差点。”Mikele坐下来说。  
“差点。”Solal重复道，“……我……我惊恐发作了。”他的眼睛垂下来盯着喝空了的酒瓶。他的心脏又一次抽紧了，他感动呼吸困难，头脑缺氧，他已经很久没有这么激烈的反应。呼吸，他告诉自己，呼吸。  
“Oh, Solal……”  
“我不能这么做。我还有妻子，他是个病人，我们有五年没有联系了…五年了…天晓得我在做什么…如果不是Nuno…”Solal摸着自己发烫的头顶绝望地闭上眼睛。他不知道自己为什么突然和Mikele说这些。这一切未经他的大脑直接滚到他的嘴边，并在他说出来的那一刻感到如释重负，随即越来越多故事滚到他唇边，越来越多往事涌入他的脑海：他想起他和Julio的交易，想起那个拉丁女孩，想起Nuno把他救出酒吧的那个晚上。  
他会鄙视你的。Solal残存的理智提醒他。但他不在乎，他想说出来。他想告诉Mikele他在以色列经历的一切事实，他是如何被他的老师选中带去以色列，如何偷窃了她的创意和作品；他想告诉Mikele自己是如何与军队在无声中达成了默契，想要将老师送回巴黎；他想告诉Mikele如果不是因为他执意要去前线，或许她不必永远留在以色列的荒漠戈壁里。  
雏鸟们叽叽喳喳争先恐后地敲击着他的喉咙，他得不断强迫自己呼吸以至于不得不一边说话一边喘气。他的语调奇异得扭曲，句子支离破碎。他的陈述飘忽不定又毫无逻辑。但Mikele只是坐在一边耐心地听着，轻轻拍着他的后背。“在……在你看来这…这或许没有什么好怕的…但…但我…我不是…这样的人…我不是同性恋。”他听见自己这样说。“我已经有个孩子了…但我还是出轨…我不知道我该怎么做…我不能继续但我也不能停下…我不想伤害他…我不确定…”  
“Mikele…你不明白…她对我太好了…而我的一切都是从她那里偷来的…”我想说出来。我不在乎。他告诉自己。但这不是一个明智的选择。他绝望地想。说出来你就会解脱。是的，但明天你会后悔。Solal在不断的自我拉扯之间几乎耗尽了力气。他听见自己的声音越来越嘶哑，他的陈述越来越不成样子。我该怎么办。他无力地捂住自己的眼睛。停下来，Solal。他的指节用力敲击自己的眉心。  
“不是这样的……”Mikele安慰他道。  
“你不明白……”Solal皱着眉头挥了挥手。  
“Solal，这不是你的责任。”  
“你不明白！”他抓着酒瓶用力敲了一下桌面。酒保被他吓了一跳，拖把落在地上僵直了好一会。Mikele只是停下了手。他看着Solal，等他的下文。而Solal只是看着Mikele，看着Mikele捉摸不定的神色，终于意识到他已经把自己逼到怎样危险的境地。  
“你不明白的。”Solal的理智逐渐回笼。他会鄙视你的。他的理智提醒他。想想他会怎么看你。他之前多么崇拜你。他对你在战争中的事迹多么如数家珍。Solal接过Mikele递过来的啤酒灌下一大口。想想你现在的生活。Solal冷酷地想。尽管你不值得。  
但你拥有。你既拥有，又无比满意。除了缪斯从未光顾你。但这又是多大的问题。  
Solal平静下来。他感到自己的呼吸畅通了，神志清明了。他不再说话，激烈的倾诉欲望逐渐褪去。啤酒在他口中的味道清晰起来。他咂着舌尖不断品尝口腔里的麦芽味道。这是一瓶白啤酒。他想。然后他举起手里的酒瓶对着光看了一会，视线逐渐聚焦在标签上。是的，他是对的。  
“我不明白什么，Solal。”Mikele轻轻地问他。  
“没有什么。我很抱歉。”Solal抹了一把脸，抹去脸上湿润的痕迹。  
“你不必。”Mikele平淡地说。  
“我希望我没有冒犯到你。我更不希望你对我的看法因此有什么改变。”Solal说道，“我不是一个不负责任的人，所以最终我没有这么做。我也不是一个软弱的人，医生说从战场回来的人都有这样的问题，我并不是唯一一个。至于Nuno……”Solal顿了一会，“我希望你能转达我对他的歉意。”  
Mikele等了一会。他确定Solal没有别的话要说，于是说道：“这是你自己的事情，Solal。你可以自己对他说。”Mikele顿了顿，又说道，“如果你方便的话，不如下周你送他去PA吧。”  
Solal愣了愣，但随即点头。也好，他确实应当向Nuno道歉。虽然他更希望Mikele能够转达，但Mikele的要求他无法拒绝。他也不能强迫Mikele为他向Nuno道歉。Solal似乎察觉到Mikele态度的变化。他与Solal的距离似乎远了一些。但这或许是情绪爆发的后遗症。Solal想。  
“我希望我没有说什么奇怪的事情。”他对Mikele说。  
“这是你与我的事情，我不会告诉任何人。”Mikele回答。  
这自然好。Solal想。无论自己是不是说了不合时宜的话。

他们一同离开了酒吧。顺着街道一直走下去，经过一盏又一盏的路灯，背后的影子在路灯交错的光线里时明时暗。他们走到一个拐角，Mikele的身影忽然消失了。  
“Solal。”  
他听见有人叫自己。Mikele的身影隐没在地下室入口的阴影里，他回过身来看着Solal，背后传来激烈的鼓点和潮水般的人声。他的头顶闪着小小的霓虹，绿色的蛇从红色的“n”里钻出来，吐着危险的信子。  
他的手放在把手上。Solal僵直在路口。他听见自己的心脏砰砰直跳，仿佛那一扇门背后有无尽的恐怖。


	10. 骑警

Solal又一次把车停在Nuno楼下那个穆斯林烤肉店前面。又一次。又一次。直到这一天Nuno来得实在晚了，他忍不住买了烤肉三明治。还不坏。Solal打开坐在驾驶座上啃着三明治想。带着白帽的年轻人对他笑了笑，露出一口洁白的牙齿。刚刚他试图送Solal啤酒，Solal拒绝了。但他还是另外拿了一听无糖可乐。  
Solal大概记得自己三四年前开始养成了这种习惯。当他的脸上逐渐开始出现法令纹，手上浮现出老人斑，腹部的肌肉不似从前紧实，他越来越没法忽视自己日益稀疏的头顶。  
他试着少吃一些油脂，像穆斯林烤肉这样的食物他已经很久不碰了。他们把家里所有的糖都换成了代糖——听说糖分会加速衰老也不利于减脂。Solal用激光消除了老年斑，用冷冻疗法去除腹部脂肪，Karine向他介绍了一整套针对男性的医疗美容产品，将Solal的仪容精致程度提升到了另一个层次。Solal看着自己一步一步落入时尚健康杂志的陷阱并甘之如饴——他的体检结果一切良好，他的身体在最佳状态，Nuno认为岁月并没有侵蚀他，但事实并非如此。  
他相信所有人只要努力就能达到自己想要的成果，将生活牢牢抓在自己手心里。他和Karine接下来的目标就是要戒烟。是的，戒烟。Solal看着驾驶座旁放着的烟盒舔了舔嘴唇。他年前听了一个宣讲，不仅仅告诉他吸烟的危害，还告诉他吸烟是软弱的表现，是成年人的精神奶嘴。Solal是个脑力劳动者，他告诉自己有时候你需要放纵一下自己，因此他允许自己在工作的时候抽烟。其他时候？Solal舔了舔嘴唇把烟盒塞进副驾驶座的抽屉里。  
见他妈的鬼去。  
有志者事竟成。他妈的。  
这时候楼道的门被推开了。Nuno从门背后探出头来四处张望了一整，见没什么人在四周才走出来。他好久没有剃胡子，灰白的胡渣乱糟糟得胡乱扎着，戴着墨镜，穿着连帽衫，兜帽拉起来遮住脸。  
“你知道现在已经没有狗仔了。都过了这么久。”Solal三两口吞掉馅饼，“不用这么神经过敏。”  
Nuno听见Solal说出“神经过敏”的时候几乎从座位上跳起来。他靠在车门上更远地离开Solal，摘下墨镜露出青灰的眼袋，近乎怜悯地看着Solal，然后一言不发地回过头看着窗外，等着Solal开车。  
Solal吃了瘪。Nuno几乎不怎么同他说话。自从他看见他手腕的伤口并谴责他为什么这么做之后。Solal瞥了一样Nuno露出连帽衫的手腕。浅色的疤痕爬在手腕上延伸到手掌。

Solal第一次看见它们的时候Nuno如同今天一样迟到了。他打了Nuno的电话，Nuno不接，他只得求助Mikele。Solal不知道Mikele用了什么办法。大概过了十五分钟，Nuno下来了，手上包着绷带。Solal问Nuno要不要去医院，Nuno拒绝了。  
“我没有想过要死。”Nuno说。  
“那为什么。”Solal锁上车门摇上车窗躲避对面穆斯林烤肉铺投来的窥探目光。  
“没有为什么。”Nuno戴着墨镜不耐地说，“Solal，拜托，你能开车吗。”  
“我送你去医院。”  
“我不要去医院。”  
“为什么？”Solal皱起眉头，“你复吸了吗？”  
Nuno皱着眉头看向Solal，他几乎是瞪着Solal。他让Solal想起自己的老师。她在Solal劝导她放弃关于新兵的报道时候也露出同样的眼神。她在Solal和高级军官勾肩搭背一同抽烟时也露出这样的眼神。在Solal翻看她的报道日记时候，在Solal赞赏她拍摄的战争实录视频，在Solal询问她家庭的时候，在Solal劝慰她回家的时候。  
“战场不适合女性。”他说。其他军官们附和道，“这对你来说太辛苦了。我可以一个人在这里。”她同意了。如果不是那枚炸弹她第二天就可以回家。Solal永远为此自责——他应该让她更早地回家。Solal不明白她那时的眼神，就像Solal不明白Nuno此刻的眼神——好像他说了什么不可思议的话，不可思议，大逆不道，让人难以置信的话。  
“我要下车。”Nuno说。但Solal拒绝了。他没有打开车门。Nuno用力掰扯车门把手，他执着地不停掰把手，即便知道这无济于事他依然一遍一遍的开合把手。他坚定又疯狂地看着Solal，卯足了力气去拉，整个身体都因为用力而僵硬。他和Solal僵持着，然后“啪”地一声，把车门把手掰了下来。  
他还是没有停手，就想Solal拒绝停车。他抓着把手用力砸向车窗玻璃。Solal终于被Nuno的疯劲震住了，他在路边找了一个空档停车，打开了智能车锁。Nuno丢下了车门把手，但从他那边下车已经不可能了。Nuno停了一会，转身爬到后座，他细长的腿搁在前座，屁股在Solal面前晃了一圈，终于在后座坐了下来。然后他打开了车门。走了出去。  
Solal不知道他要去哪。他从后视镜里看着Nuno一直走，直到消失在斜坡下面Solal再也看不见。他的后门还开着，副驾驶座上一片狼藉。他叹了口气想要离开这里去追Nuno。一辆警用摩托停在他旁边。Solal看了看路边的黄线，暗暗骂了一声狗屎。  
骑警确实没放过Solal。他如果只是违规停车便罢了，在Solal没能知道的时候，副驾驶的玻璃被砸开了一条缝。  
骑警让他离开车子，怀疑他非法拘禁，甚至给他戴上了手铐。Solal反复告知警察Nuno的情况，Nuno Resende，你知道，先前的那个报道被滥用药物的小明星。他是我朋友，我要送他去PA。我不知道他为什么发疯。他今天早上才割了腕。他情绪很不稳定，我得去找他。真的，我没有说谎。  
事实证明人的记忆力相当有限。没有人记得Nuno Resende是谁，Solal差点被拘留。直到警官从看门的老伯那里看到了带有Nuno照片的报纸——他的样子和监控录像中调取的人像吻合。警官暂且相信了Solal的话，对他表示抱歉，立刻释放了他。  
“抱歉，先生。”那位骑警说，“如果您有任何需要……我们可以帮你找到那位朋友。”  
Solal拒绝了。他灰溜溜回到了家。他给Mikele打了电话，告诉他Nuno可能复吸。Mikele问他Nuno做了什么，Solal说他砸了他的车。  
“我没有。”  
Solal听到Nuno在电话那头说。  
“我们以后再谈。”Mikele挂了电话。他们从未再讨论这个话题。

Solal去接Nuno的次数明显减少了。“这不是你的问题你知道，Solal。你还有孩子和太太，而我只是个单身汉。你有你的不方便。”  
但Solal说不清楚。他想那一晚他可能还是说了一些不该说的话。虽然他从不觉得Mikele轻视他，但他确实变得不再与他亲近了。他问Mikele，Nuno怎么样了。他一再询问。Mikele总是告诉他还好，还说“又不是说你们永远不会再见了。”

是的，他们再见了。Nuno又一次晚得离谱。Solal小心翼翼地瞄着他的手腕。Nuno叹了口气，他撩起自己的袖子，手腕上没有新的伤口。  
Solal松了一口气。  
“Solal, Solal, Solal. ”Nuno放下袖子重新遮住手腕。他看起来气色好了一些。胡子下面弯起来的嘴唇有了点血色。肩胛骨也不再单薄了。Solal不能将自己的注意力从Nuno身上移开。他已经见过Nuno的身体了。他的身体曾为他展开，顺从地任他摆弄。Solal想起那个夜晚，Nuno的呼吸贴在他耳边，赤裸的腿环着他的腰。他坐在Solal身上，臀瓣磨蹭着他的性器努力取悦他的样子。他烦躁地舔着自己的嘴唇，腾出一直手来想要拿烟，又想起来烟被他丢进了副驾驶的抽屉里。

好吧。算了。

Solal又忍了一会。巴黎的初夏姗姗来迟，就像五年前Solal第一次见到Nuno时候那样。太阳直射车顶，Solal被晃得睁不开眼睛。Nuno靠在副驾驶座磕着眼睛将睡未睡。Solal趁着等红灯的间隙侧过身去拉开副驾驶的抽屉。

“你要什么？”Nuno被Solal突如其来的动作惊醒。Solal没有回答他。他之前随手将香烟盒丢进副驾驶的抽屉里，现在它不知道掉到哪里去。他俯身在副驾驶座上怒气冲冲地翻遍了抽屉，手肘不时的碰到Nuno柔软大腿——尽管对方小心翼翼地缩在副驾驶座上。信号灯变了。背后的车不耐烦地按着喇叭。Solal在找不到烟盒的懊恼和开车的焦虑中狠狠甩上了抽屉，“行了行了行了！”他怒气冲冲地拉开手刹，踩下油门。

车厢里安静了一会。车子逼近下一个路口的时候Nuno小心翼翼地打开了副驾驶的抽屉。Solal几乎要对Nuno说算了。但Nuno翻找了一会，抽出Solal丢进抽屉的那盒烟。  
“这个？”  
Solal侧头瞥了一眼，有些惊讶地点了点头。Nuno从烟盒里摸出打火机，又抽出一支烟放在唇边点上。“这烟真冲。”他轻轻咳嗽了一声，把烟递到Solal唇边。  
Solal犹豫了一下，低下头从Nuno手里咬住了烟头。  
他的嘴唇覆盖在Nuno的手指上，他的舌尖轻轻扫过Nuno咬过的烟嘴。  
“你怎么知道我在找这个。”停车的间隙Solal问道。  
“哦，我知道关于成瘾的一切。”Nuno说，迫不及待地跳下车，“我找药的时候就是这样的。”

这一次Solal没有在外面等很久，或许只是他这么觉得。他站在车子旁边抽着烟，影子在他脚下逐渐拉长。Nuno出来时他恰好抽完最后一支烟。Solal想他的戒烟目标今天失败了。他叹了一口气，打算回家向Karine告解。  
Nuno在门口与Solal不认得的人拥抱。高个的男人，蓄着精致的胡子，带着银色的耳环，看起来有中东血统。“当然，我还是会来的。”Nuno说。“有任何需要打电话给我。我还是你的督导。”那个男人用力拍了拍Nuno的后背，Nuno在他怀里看起来小小的像一只猫儿。Nuno和男人道别，男人看着Nuno走向Solal，向他们挥了挥手。  
“他是谁。”Solal问道。  
“我的督导。”  
“我知道。”  
“你还想知道什么？”Nuno不耐烦地坐进车里。  
“你喜欢异域风情吗？”  
““如果你不介意的话，麻烦你送我回家。”Nuno转头瞪着Solal。Solal哽住了。他忿忿地把手里的烟盒捏成一团，一挥手丢在一边，拉开车门坐进了车子。  
“婊子养的。”他心里咒骂道。


	11. Eden

Solal之后很长一段时间里再没见过Nuno，也没有见过Mikele。他忙得不可开交，连手里关于欧洲移民的稿子都暂时停滞了。Karine又怀了孕，大约是他们在阿尔卑斯山那一次。Solal没有戴套，他以为Karine会吃紧急避孕药。他们没有计划第二个孩子，但它来了。“是个男孩。”Karine带着B超结果回家得意地向Solal炫耀。Solal一直想要一个男孩。“我希望他像你。”Karine说。  
尽管是个计划外的孩子，Solal对孩子的期待依然高涨。现在的公寓只有一间儿童房，这意味着Solal和Karine得在剩下的七个月内找到新的公寓，“或者别墅。”Karine说。“我们负担得起。如果有一点贷款的话。”Solal动了心思。他从来没想过自己也能拥有一栋像样的房子，但现在是时候了，他不仅有这个能力，他也有这个需要。他是一个真正有家庭的男人。  
他们很快在圣克卢德找到了心仪之所。在巴黎市郊的社区，山丘上的三层小楼俯瞰巴黎市区，塞纳河淌过城市在山丘脚下绕过一个圈，埃菲尔铁塔和圣心大教堂遥遥相望。“这座城市在你脚下。”Karine站在阳台上搂着Solal的脖颈。Solal知道就是这里了。

他们很快决定搬家。Karine希望能在新家生产。旧公寓里大大小小的家什被一一打包收拾起来。“爸爸妈妈要去一个新的地方吗。”Eve抓着她的玩具抱住Solal的腿。“哦当然。Eve也会一起去的，还有你未来的弟弟。”Solal翻阅这书房里的文件，把必须的文件一一打包。“但Eve不想走。Eve有很多朋友。” “Eve还会有很多新朋友。”Solal一边把女儿抱到腿上，一边收拾最后一摞文件。  
他随手翻弄着笔记，在最底下发现一本黑色封皮的笔记本。Solal翻开笔记才发现是那一年的工作日历，零零散散的记录着他的采风安排。5月4日，和Mikele去见项目专家；5月7日，和Nuno、Mikele拜访Stephen；6月10日，采访Drew; 7月23日，去十五区； 7月28日……  
Solal翻过了七月。他的手指在写满自己的那一页停下来。他忽然笑了。他知道自己。如果这辈子缪斯女神曾经降临过他，那么就是这一次。

那时他抓着有关Julio的剧本跌跌撞撞离开Julio公寓所在的大楼。Julio的公寓里隐隐亮着一盏灯。Nuno的温柔又疲倦的喘息声在背后紧追不舍，Solal脑海里肢体交缠的画面挥之不去。Solal失魂落魄地在街上游荡，他不想回家，也不能折返，只能在深夜的巴黎漫无目的地走。他最终在一间酒吧坐下来，威士忌兑了水，他喝得越多越清醒。他问酒保要来一支秃了头的铅笔，而剧本仿佛是在那一刻一蹴而就的。那些片段在Solal的脑海中逐渐成型，他采访的每一个人，他去过的每一场演出，他见过的每一次宣泄。他找不出一个比Nuno Resende更好的角度，找不到一个比Nuno Resende更好的叙事者。

“如果你初来乍到，Nuno Resende是你最好的老师，我想不出第二个人选。”  
“他刚来的时候十九岁？没有人能拒绝他。你明白吗？没有人。”  
“这一切都是靠名声维系的。Nuno Resende有个好名声，你知道。他有技巧，长得好，懂得观众，懂得怎么使用他的身体。”  
“一开始他去过巴黎几乎每一个夜场。然后逐渐固定下来在那么几个夜场里。有一些固定的观众来看他的演出。他的演出总是卖得很好。但他也不会因此去别的地方——他是个甜心，总的来说，他记得那些曾经对他还不错的人。”  
“他很迷人，有绝对的魅力，”Julio在采访里说，“但如果他想要成为一个摇滚巨星，他就会失去他的魅力。如果我是你，我会希望他永远孤独。”  
“但每个人都是这样的，不是吗。他们有很多朋友，也有很多秘密。你没有吗。”Nuno拉着Solal站在Eden的舞台上，“秘密让我们更加长久地在一起。”  
“它让你更有创造力吗？”  
“……它让我更痛苦。”  
“有人说痛苦是灵感的来源。”  
“可能吧。”  
“可能？”  
“灵感是艺术家的事情。我只是个表演者。”Nuno的脸藏在阴影里，“我表演只是为了忘记疼痛。”

“你想过以后吗？”  
“你问得太多了。”  
“Nuno要回家睡觉了。”

工作日历背后有一张光盘。光盘里是他们的采风记录。Solal把光盘放进影碟机里，Nuno的脸在镜头一角不时出现，他看起来如此年轻，无法拒绝，所有人都爱他。Solal几乎忘了这盘影碟。他完成了剧本却没有勇气提交给Pascal。他在剧本甄选会上握着重新誊写的剧本犹豫不决，Nuno的剧本藏在会议桌底下，Solal像个作弊的学生一样把那份誊写好的剧本放在他的大腿上。他先提交了多视角的剧本，Pascal不置可否；然后是Mikele为视角的调查类剧本，Pascal放在了一边；然后是Julio为视角剧本，Pascal大喜过望。  
Solal迟疑了。Pascal拍着他的肩膀搂住他。“我敢打赌这也是你最喜欢的剧本。”他说。不是的。Solal想。他知道他自己。如果缪斯女神曾经光顾他的笔尖，这是唯一的一次。  
“这太私人了。”或许Pascal会说。Pascal一定会说。这很女性化。像个女编剧的剧本。Solal捏着剧本扭捏着，Pascal的手伸到他面前。然后他放下了剧本，握住了Pascal的手。  
他忘记了那本誊写好的剧本在哪里。彻底忘记了。他坐在影碟机前面看着画面渐渐淡入淡出，Nuno的脸在不同的光影下呈现不同的样子。他的头发卷起来遮住他的脸，他伸手把头发捞在耳后露出清秀的颧骨。下一秒他上了妆，在后台剃掉胡子，画上眼线，眼睑上的亮片折射舞台的镭射灯，舞台下的少男少女为他癫狂。

“他是谁，Papa。”

Solal坐在影碟机前看着画面淡入淡出，全然忘了身边的Eve。她抱着玩具好奇地看着Solal。屏幕上的镜头拉远了，Eden的霓虹灯在屏幕上现象出来，Nuno推开那扇门走出来。Solal看看屏幕上的Nuno，又回头看看Eve。就是那天晚上。Solal的童年永远终结了。Karine生下了他们第一个孩子。Solal忽然发现他的故事和Nuno Resende深深地交织在一起。Eve是他的。但Eve并不全然是他的。

“去找妈妈。”Solal拍了拍Eve的头让她离开。他拿出影碟机里的录像带着笔记本离开了房子。他现在就需要找到Nuno Resende。现在，立刻，马上。Solal紧紧抓住笔记本。把它藏在自己的外衣口袋里。一切都不一样了。第一场秋雨扫过，梧桐树的叶子落了满地。Solal不再是过去那个初出茅庐的编剧了。他现在稳坐巴黎二台的第一把交椅。他可以拍他一切想拍的东西。他可以停下手里的剧本，立即把这一部提上日程。

Nuno需要它。Solal想。我需要它。  
而更重要的是，Nuno值得它。而它值得被看见。  
Solal知道自己。他从来都知道。

Solal给Nuno打电话，急切地问他是否在家。Nuno却让他去Eden见他。“我今晚有一个演出。”Nuno说。而这再好不过了。

汽车滑进那个熟悉的巷子。他迫不及待推开Eden的门，这一次所有的鼓点和聚光灯都不能让他退却。他紧紧握住自己手里的记事本仿佛握住他一生所有的荣光和骄傲，Nuno站在舞台上， 他退却了以往夸张的妆容，掩盖了曾经过度裸露的躯体，但他依然美得惊人。他从药物中恢复过来，看起来神采奕奕。他的身体依旧健美，长发遮住眉眼。台下的少年少女依然为他如痴如醉。这一刻属于他们每一个人，包括Solal，但没有人能拥有这一刻，就像没有人能拥有Nuno Resende。 但于Solal而言他确实拥有了。他抓起酒保递过来的啤酒咂了一口。重新翻阅了他的剧本。以他自己的方式。或者说他会的。他会拥有的。Nuno站在舞台中央穿着如那个下午一般的白色衬衣，平易近人仿佛触手可及。但Solal知道Nuno Resende从来愤世嫉俗。  
但他会喜欢我的。他想。我会诉说他的故事，一个只关于他的故事。这将会是我最完美的作品。他的脉搏因为兴奋而急速跳动，台上Nuno的演出只会火上浇油。他依然知道如何使用他的身体，他理解观众。Solal大口灌着啤酒，几乎有些微醺。一会他就会把这部剧本给他，等他完成演出。他会走过来找Solal，而他会向他展示这部只为他而创作的剧本。他知道这不是完美的。当然不是，但Nuno会和他一起完成剧本，完成这个只关于Nuno Resende的叙事，由他，Solal Morhain来完成。

他们的故事紧密地联系在一起。从此以后。  
他们的故事从来紧密地联系在一起。

Nuno会收下这个故事，说那我们一起完成他吧。如果他有些迟疑，Solal想到了，这太突兀了，谁都会迟疑，Solal会劝导他。告诉他自己五年前就创造了这个剧本，这是他一生中最满意的剧本。Julio因为他的剧本获得了多大的成功——不是说Nuno想要获得同样的成功，Nuno总是害怕记者不是吗？现在他有机会为自己说话了。  
Solal想不出任何一个能够拒绝他的理由。任何一个。然后他们将一起完成剧本，Solal会用上他所有的力量和可以调动的人脉进行拍摄。拍摄周期会很长，后期的剪辑和重新编排会更长。但Nuno会和他一起完成这个故事。Solal希望这是一部纪实长篇——他从来没有尝试过的风格，巴黎二台也没有。那种在电影院正式上映，参加电影节的惊艳之作。Solal想。这是个好故事，如果Nuno愿意，他能够为他写更多。  
然后呢？Nuno会接受。然后他们会喝酒。他会和Solal谈谈关于剧本的看法，告诉Solal自己的故事，然后他们会喝得太多，Solal会送Nuno回家。他会搀扶着Nuno绕过烤肉摊的污迹，淌过二楼走廊的不明液体，在激烈的亲吻中打开三楼房间的门。然后他们会做爱，Solal有预感这将是一次酣畅淋漓的性爱。他要把Nuno Resende干进那张吱吱呀呀摇晃的小床里，让他含着自己宣泄的液体发出温柔又疲惫的叫喊，在他身下求饶，又不断索取更多。他要看见自己的庞然大物塞进Nuno Resende肉感挺翘的屁股里，在他的贪婪的小嘴里横冲直撞。如果他愿意，Solal会狠狠地抽打他的屁股，让他吞下自己的性器，就像他在阿尔卑斯山下的小镇里遇见的妓女。不是说他是个同性恋或者什么的。他想起军队里那些士官的说的话。偶尔一两次罢了。他之前过于紧张了。这没什么，不过是他应得的报偿。  
何况Nuno Resende是主动的。他想起那天。Nuno打碎了茶杯，瓷片划破了Solal赤裸的脚趾，下一秒Nuno的舌头卷上了他的脚趾。  
Solal的神经烧断了。他想起Nuno跪在床边吮吸他的脚趾的模样。他不记得他一辈子有过任何可与之媲美的感官体验。他想要再来一次。再来一次。他想要使用Nuno Rsende，随心所欲地使用他的身体。他现在完全好了。Solal一边喝着啤酒一边看着从舞台上走下来的Nuno，汗水沾湿的白衬衫下隐隐透出肌肉线条，他看起来好多了。他笑得十分明朗。他看起来和过去一样，和Julio说的一样。

“Hey, Solal.” 他向Solal打招呼，和往常一样。Solal的头脑发着热，他喝完了最后一点啤酒，把笔记本推倒Nuno面前。  
“给你的。”他说。Nuno翻阅着笔记本，Solal照着他的设想滔滔不绝。末了，Solal说，但这是你的故事。  
“不是的。”Nuno合上了笔记本，甚至没有打算再多看一眼。  
“什么？！”Solal笑起来。几乎难以置信的。  
“这不是我的故事。Solal，这是你的故事。”  
“这也是我的故事。”Solal承认道。  
“这全然是你的故事。”Nuno把笔记本推倒Solal眼前，“这不是我。”  
“你读完了？”  
“我读完了。得了吧Solal，我11岁就在比利时读法语学校了，我的法语和我的葡萄牙语一样好。如果不是更好。”Nuno挥了挥手驱赶Solal疑虑的眼神。  
“如果你有什么不满意的，你知道，我们总是可以改变叙事……”Solal急切地说。  
“你不会喜欢的，”Nuno打断他，“别这样Solal，我不会解释的。”  
“我想我值得一个解释。”  
“没有人'值得'什么。就像我也不值得你大半夜跨过半个城市。不值得你在这里浪费一个晚上。我不值得你写它。也不值得你在这里付诸的一切浪漫幻想。或许你认为我值得，那也不过是你认为罢了。最终你不过是觉得自己值得。”  
“Nuno……”  
“我不是那个人，Solal。我不是那个想要说故事的人。我从来不想要这个。”Nuno疲倦地说。  
“Solal。回家吧。你还有个太太和孩子。你不该在这里。”  
“这从来不是我。”

Solal从没想过Nuno会拒绝。Solal从没想过这是Nuno拒绝的理由。  
Eden闪烁的聚光灯模糊了他的视线。舞台上繁复的鼓点和贝斯有一次摩擦的神经。他被烧毁过后新生的神经更敏感了，那些鼓点和贝斯十倍百倍地折磨他。他站在Nuno面前不知所措。他明明低头凝视着Nuno，却仿佛站在面前的是泰坦。他被自己先前的幻想折磨，沉溺在自己幻想的枷锁里无法脱身。他感到不堪重负又无处可逃。他的五官怪异地皱起来，看起来滑稽又愁苦。他一次感到无处容身，他环视四周，终于发现他在一群衣着光鲜的年轻人里格格不入。

“Solal，回家吧。”

他落荒而逃。


	12. 世界尽头

这依旧是个好故事。Solal想。  
即便Nuno拒绝了Solal的剧本。他本以为自己能够说服Nuno作为纪录片的主角，而这毫无疑问的失败了。但这依旧是个好故事。Solal走在前往Eden的路上这样说服自己。他太急于逃离Eden，以至于全然忘了剧本这回事。他回到家才发现自己两手空空，可他太累了，筋疲力尽倒头便睡。他本不想去找，但他不甘心。  
他当然不甘心。这是他唯一的作品。他想。而或许他还有机会说服Nuno。谁知道呢。有志者事竟成。Solal拿出打火机点了一支烟。  
工作日历好好地躺在酒保的储物间里 。“我知道有人会来拿的。”酒保说。把工作日历还给Solal。Solal扫了一眼内页，却发现光盘不见了。酒保坚持说他没有碰过任何东西，甚至没有打开过笔记本。Solal摇了摇头。他并非不信酒保，毕竟平常人要一片光盘做什么。  
只能是Nuno拿走的。他想。有戏。Solal咂了咂嘴。Nuno也不是对他的剧本没有一点兴趣。  
他问起Nuno的去向，酒保才说昨晚是Nuno的告别演出。“他不在Eden唱了。我想他也不会在别的地方唱。”酒保这样说。Solal试着拨打Nuno的电话，但对方始终不接。他去Nuno的住所等他，也不见人来。三楼的房门锁住了。任凭Solal拍门也没有反应。Mikele来电问起他Nuno的行踪：“他PA的督导说打不通他的电话……我们不知道。是的。不，我们不知道他在哪里。”

他总会出现的。Solal想。五年前Nuno也是这样失踪的。  
“五年前他没有失踪。”Mikele告诉Solal，“他只是不想再见Julio罢了。”  
“你甚至连我都不告诉。”  
“你没有问过我。”Mikele简洁明了地说。

Nuno不见了。他这次真的不见了。Solal茫然地想。Mikele说他和Nuno的督导找遍了巴黎的大街小巷，他们所知道的每一个Nuno常去驻场的酒吧，但Nuno不在哪里。没有人知道Nuno在哪里。

“他对你说什么了么？”  
“没有。”  
“没有。”  
他们站在穆斯林烤肉店门口拿着烤肉三明治面面相觑。Nuno的公寓被清理一空。“他退租了。”房东说，“提前三天通知，立刻就走。”  
“我想不通他为什么不接电话。”Solal说。  
“或许他想一个人待一会。”  
“……你觉得他会复吸吗？”  
Mikele深深地看了Solal一眼。  
“你不了解他。Solal。他不会的。”

Solal回到家才知道Karine发现了那本工作日历。“你放在床头，我就顺手拿起来看了。”Karine一边喝着咖啡一边翻阅Solal的工作日历。出人意料的，Karine喜欢Solal的剧本。“这会是个很好的电视剧剧本。”她说，“巴黎，一个孤独的摇滚乐手和他形形色色的朋友。他看起来敏感又可爱，戏剧化的个人生活——非常戏剧化；看起来对舞台充满热情和哲思——意味着画面会非常好看；他很孤独……自然的，我不认为他的爱人或者任何一个朋友理解他。我想知道他后来怎么样了……他是那个滥用药物的摇滚乐手么？我想起来了。这样就更好了。这很完美，Solal。这是观众最喜欢的人格，最让人津津乐道的故事。如果选择一个合适的主角，巴黎四台会因为这个挣得盆满钵满——这是个好故事Solal，我不知道是什么让你放弃了它。”  
Solal很清楚是什么让他放弃了这个故事。  
“我不想把这个故事给别人。”  
“哦？所以你想自己拍吗？”  
“……当然了，K，这是‘我的’故事。”  
“那祝你顺利。”Karine果断地放下了剧本，“这会是部糟糕的纪录片。它太主观了。”  
Solal沉默地看着那本黑色封皮的笔记本，它被随手放在堆砌的杂物上像一堆真正的废纸。他不再写作了，Solal清楚得很。他关于欧洲移民的新剧本流产了。他总是说他有新剧本，但那都是狗屎。  
Solal小心翼翼地把笔记本收起来。这或许是他一生唯一的杰作。唯一的。他握着剧本不知所措。它太主观了。是的。但这都不是问题。Solal知道最终是什么让他放弃了它。  
Nuno Resende。  
他再不会出现在这部影片里。

巴黎四台收下了Solal的剧本。但他们没有把Solal的剧本改编成电视剧。一位颇受戛纳电影节喜爱的法国青年导演买下了剧本。Florent Mothe。Karine说，这是他的名字。Solal摇了摇头，他从未听过这个名字。

巴黎四台为Solal的剧本出了高价。以至于Solal在接下来的三年里迅速地还完了新房的贷款。  
现在Solal住在圣克卢德的三层别墅，这是他的城堡，而巴黎在他脚下。Karine在那一年的年末生下一个健康的男婴，雪白粉嫩十分讨人喜欢。“我希望他像你。”Karine一再对他说。小Amadeus逐渐长大，硬挺的鼻尖和下巴上的沟壑隐隐现出Solal的样子。  
Eve上了小学，巴黎二台的高薪让Solal和Karine能把Eve送进圣克卢德最好的私立学校。“虽然那很无聊。”Eve抱怨道。她和别的女孩子不大一样。她喜欢和男孩子去郊外爬山，放学回家时总带回奇奇怪怪的受伤小动物。最终Eve得到了一只小蓝猫作为八岁生日的礼物。“Poppy。” Eve这样叫他。Poppy最喜欢Eve，却在她练习架子鼓时瑟缩着躲进她的被子。  
“我不知道Eve的基因是从哪里来的。”Karine总是这样对Solal说，“我们都没有什么音乐天赋。”  
“上帝吧。或许。”Solal说。而他早有答案。

Mikele从巴黎二台辞职了。从此所有一切与Nuno Resende有关的人事统统从Solal的生活里消失。但Solal没能像上一次那样忘记Nuno Resende。他像幽灵一样存在于Solal的生活，在最意想不到的地方猛然出现。Solal有时觉得他的焦虑减轻了，毕竟他不再像过去那样容易惊恐发作；但有时又觉得自己的焦虑加重了——它成为了持续不断的，旷日持久的游击战，战线拉长到Solal活着的每一分、每一秒。Eve的鼓声，Poppy毛茸茸的尾巴，Karine手里的巴黎画报，Solal每一个暧昧不明的梦境。

直到这一年的戛纳电影节，Solal才认出Florent Mothe来——他是Nuno在PA的督导。  
“所以他确实是个同性恋。”Karine递给Solal当日的巴黎画报。  
巴黎画报的头版头条赫然是Florent Mothe和Mikele。Florent带着新片《世界尽头》现身戛纳，他的伴侣Mikelangelo Loconte为《世界尽头》创作了所有的原声。“我已经看过了电影。我不能告诉你……笑……我能告诉你的就是这是一部杰作。真正的杰作。”巴黎画报的影评人这样说。照片里他们十指相扣走上红毯，Florent Mothe穿着黑色西装，蓄着中东式的络腮胡子，左耳带着银色的耳环，和Mikele夸张的眼线十分相得益彰。

《世界尽头》在戛纳好评如潮。故事发生在魁北克省，讲述一位年轻地下重金属摇滚乐手——安东尼奥的故事。预告片里有大段的空镜，冰天雪地里的火车站，凌乱的、灰白色的房间，散落一地的各类药物。然后镜头一转，人物特写占据了屏幕。地下城里热火朝天。年轻乐手火热的胴体和年长者无措的身体贴在一起。年长者带着牛角眼镜听年轻人弹吉他，年轻人清瘦的面部骨骼和温软的眉眼在银幕上被放大，纤毫毕现地展示在观众眼前。他叼着玫瑰和同伴跳舞，修长的手指划过吉他。“他是个甜心。”酒吧老板这样说他。“当然他是的。没有人能拒绝他。”他的同伴这样说。“我希望你永远孤独。”安东尼奥的恋人亲吻他的嘴唇。安东尼奥和年长者一起度过圣诞节，他趁着年长者的妻子不在霸占了巨大的浴缸。他们坐在桌边用手抓着一只烤火鸡，盘子里堆着闪电泡芙和新鲜草莓，高脚杯里斟满了美酒。“你想要和我上床。”安东尼奥枕在年长者的膝盖上。而年长者笑了笑，摘下牛角眼镜吻了他的额头。  
然后他们分开了。年轻人仰面倒在白雪皑皑的冬天里，而年长者不知所踪。  
——献给所有的安东尼奥。电吉他。黑幕。

“Mikele——我的伴侣曾经说过，直至今日，他还是想知道到底什么是爱。”Florent坐在电影海报面前双手虚握，“Nu……安东尼奥和那位年长者常常让我回头重新思考这个问题。我不认为他们爱对方，如果以我和我的伴侣的关系来定义爱的话。但他们毫无疑问地爱着对方。当然的，他们各自有很多问题……用语言来描述的话，这相当苍白……但在他们的能力范围内，他们毫无疑问地爱着对方。”  
“但这并没能帮助安东尼奥。”  
“爱并不必然是件有益处的事情。”  
“你说起安东尼好好像真的有这个人似的。”  
“哦，但愿如此。”Florent瞟着镜头笑起来，“如果你在看的话，安东尼奥，打我电话。”  
“可无论如何，这是个虚构故事对吧？”   
“当然啦，”Florent靠在沙发上歪着头，“所有都是。”

-END-


End file.
